Witch reborn
by mischy22
Summary: starts out a few years after the high lords daughter. Really bad at describing it
1. Chapter 1

Daemon's head rolled to the side. Cold stone was touching his back. Chains bound his feet and hand so tight he couldn't left them off the ground. What the hell had happen? He couldn't remember. Just fragments of memories. Whether or not those memories where from whatever had caused him to be laying here… wherever he was.. or from another time he could be sure. All he knew was he was in pain and needed help.

Trying to force himself awake long enough to do what was necessary he tried to remember anything useful. He had been at Jaenelle's cabin. Jaenelle Angeline not his daughter today he need to make that distinction. Why had he gone there? It took a moment to think. He had needed to speak to Witch. Had he? Yes, later he would figure out how to tan her hid, but first he needed…

… Lucivar…

…Yes the prick wore the ring that their queen had given them. He had been gone long enough that he might be wearing it now. It was risky and if his sense of touch was correct he was wearing a ring that would hurt like a wicked bitch when removed.

Pain shot through him. He could do nothing but howl and till it stopped.

"I told you the ring could tame _any_ male."

The voice. Female... young. He had heard that voice before. Couldn't place it.

"Should we feed him? It _has_ been a few days?" Another voice. Female. This one sounded worried. Unsure.

A pause. "Not yet. We'll give him a day or two. Then he can earn his food."

Since the two thought he wasn't awake he would let them believe that. At least till he regained his strength. Another burst of pain shot through him... then darkness.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he had laid there after that. Wasn't sure why his mind felt clouded but he knew he wouldn't have another chance. A few forced breaths and he remembered the ring that Jaenelle had made him. He knew where it was... in all the years, since she officially held a court he never wore it...

... Lucivar did.

And right now he needed help. He couldn't tell his brother what he needed or why but hopefully his brother would understand.

Three tries and he was able to call it in. He just hoped his brother was wearing the other.

* * *

Lucivar set his ax through a piece of wood. Daemon had left nearly two weeks ago. Ok fine. He had gone to Jaenelle's cabin as he had been doing since her death... And he had spent a few days there... But he had been missing for at least a week and a half. No explanation... no warning... Although both his darling niece and Surreal had both said they had an idea on why Daemon had choose now to go missing. Of course neither were saying why...

Two days after his brother had left the cabin, he had called in his ring of honor. The shield still worked at well as the ability to sense _if_ his brother was wearing his... of course Daemon... _the idiot_... never used it. Had never used even when Jaenelle was alive... at least not after she had cleansed all three realm... But right now he wanted that extra percussion for whatever his brother was planning... or that matter doing.

... then again he could be doing something in the dark realm ...

In frustration he sent a burst of ebon gray power through the ax... nothing was left of the piece of firewood that even resembled a splinter. "Damn."

"Papa?"

Titian. His temper was much too hot right now to be dealing with his children... "Go back into the house."

"But."

"Now!"

"Uncle?"

Damn it to hell. He had been so focused on his own thoughts and temper..."Jaenelle."

"Papa hasn't returned yet."

That he already knew. Beal would have told him if he had. "And you can't find him?" it came out as a frustrated growl despite trying to leash his own temper.

"Well... mama and I had thought he needed to cool down a bit. But he would came back by _now_."

If his wife and daughter had pissed Daemon off about something his brother would have gone coated his nerves and his temper then would have dealt with it... Which Surreal knew... "Are you going to tell me why your papa needed to go hide for a few days?"

"Oh well..."

Now he turned to her. She was looking at her mix matched shoes and playing with her birthright jewel... Looking more uncomfortable then he had ever seen her. "Jaenelle?"

"Well... grandma Tersa made him cat- puff and since he couldn't yell at her he left. But he _should have_ calmed down by now."

No if Tersa did something to worry him... his brother would have told him about it then _they_ would have taken care of it. So no matter what his darling niece thought Tersa wasn't the cause of her darling papa hiding. "Go inside, I need to clean this up."

"Oh... I almost forgot. Grandma Tersa said you can't yell at her boy." Then she ducked back into the eyrie.

Mother night. Whatever Tersa did... whatever she knew ... Like hell he wouldn't yell at his brother... assuming he saw his brother before he saw the sadist. Or the High Lord.

Pain. Fear . Worry. Flowed through him... the pain alone almost knocked him off of his feet. Knowing this pain wasn't his own...

"Tamnar!" The boy was helping Daemonar learn some drills on the other side of the eyrie... Had been helping since his temper had been too close to the surface to be around his son. That had been yesterday.

Tamnar came around from the front of the eyrie his eyes already looking for the first sign of trouble. "Prince Yaslana?"

"Keep everyone inside. Have Marian shield the eyrie. Contact Hallevar. Lock Askavi down until I say otherwise."

"Y-Yes, Sir."

Instructions delivered he launched himself into the sky and darted to where the pain was coming from.


	2. Chapter 2

Landing outside the house he owned in Doun, Lucivar cursed. He had tried to contact his brother several times... both on the ebon gray and the red... none of those times had he felt his brother this close... _none.._.

Taking a deep breath and making sure that both his shield were in place and he had a tight leash on his temper that he was sure would be needed he added a sight shield till he had a good look at the battle ground. That fact that he was looking at a house that belonged to his family as a potential battle ground gave his temper an extra barb.

Two steps and he was in the kitchen. The healer that was using this house he had known for years. She had come to Kealeer about the same time that Daemon had... she had been so scared of most men that just the sight of one had made her vomit... after her nerves had calmed and she had began to show potential has a skilled healer...

...one that his sister had helped shape...

... he had offered her this house in exchange that she teach others her craft. It hadn't been until later that he had noticed her other talents. Ones far more deadlier. And Ones that Daemon had taken an interest in. Because of that Doun had a healer and a fully trained member of the hour glass that had connections to current The High Lord of Hell.

Only today, there were no sounds of young girls chattering... or feel of black widow craft... but there was another scent. Demons. Scraping on one of the doors of a workroom. His heart ached.

The eyrien healer... her eyes gone... as were her hands... a hand full of other girls. Also demon dead. None had any visible wounds. Backing back out of the room, he threw a shield around it. Once he found Daemon, his brother could deal with the dead.

Assuming that he hadn't left that way to start with. No Daemon would never have left them become demon and not take them to the dark realm.

Following his own instincts, he cleared the rest of the upper level rooms... leaving the cellar for last. Carefully he air walked down the steps. The smell of blood sizzled in the air. A lifeless shape laid on the floor. A globe of witch light and whatever calm he had held onto vanished.

* * *

*Nurian!*

That tone made her heart slam into her chest. Lucivar... Prince Yaslana didn't yell... well yes he did ... but not on a commutation thread... not to _her_. The Fact that he was yelling and the whole territory was on lock down. *How may I be of service Prince?*

*The healer's residence In Doun. Get here ... Now* He snapped the link shut before she could respond.

"Nurian?"

"Jillian, go to Prince Yaslana's eyrie. I should have sent you before ... but..." She had assumed it was a drill. Lucivar loved his drills. And the twice yearly ones that he had insisted on for that last dozen or so years were always lifted after he determined what needed worked on and what didn't. Of course the reason for those drills had been his niece scaring the shit out of everyone... Somehow she didn't think that was the reason this time.

* * *

Hallevar had came with her. At the time she had been annoyed ... now... she was grateful. Lucivar was standing guarding the entrance of the cottage. War blade in one hand and a severed head of a young witch in the other. And the look on his face told both of them that he was still walking the killing field. And looking for others to purge whatever temper was still left.

"Prince?"

Slowly his eyes looked to the male's voice. "Hallevar."

"With the territory on lockdown ... didn't want anything to happen to the healer."

With a snarl Lucivar thrust the head into Hallevar's hands. "Take this to the Keep. Ask Draca to hold on to it till the High Lord can deal with it properly." He paused, "And have her send a damn coach and some yarbarah."

"Prince?" If yarbarah was needed... then why was she here?

"Follow me witching. " Lucivar shuttered.

She didn't say anything. That shutter was enough to know that the second darkest jeweled anything in all three realms was scared... and there was only one thing that could make him scared enough to shiver.

Before reaching the cellar door he placed his hand on her shoulder, "My brother isn't a wake right now. I added a sleep web and several layers of calming spells before you arrived."

"Prince..."

"I don't know what happen, or how. But whatever happened I don't except my brother to be the most pleasant person when he wakes."

A warning like that... mother night. She squared her shoulders, "Show me."

Daemon was on his side taking very short jagged breaths. Broken chains were thrown across the room and some blob of melted gold was too near his legs. Moving closer she could see the dark bruises coving most of him... Slowly she knelt down beside him and let herself feel the wounds that her eyes couldn't see. Three broken ribs. Torn flesh. welts on his back and legs. "He's dehydrated. His body wouldn't have been able to channel the red if he tried right now... and I think it's been nearly a week since he had anything that resembled food."

"Anything else?" He had been expecting worse. Now was glad he let her check first.

"A few broken ribs and a lump on the back of his head." Nurian paused, "I can start the healing here." She was not going to tell him the full extent until she spoke to a sensible witch who happen to be married to either prince Sadi or Lucivar. Best not to mention the internal injuries nor the suspension of some kind of poison that his body was working to overcome. Nothing that would have killed him but the reason he was so weak right now. Nope no reason to mention that at least not yet. Not when Prince Yaslana was bordering the killing field and panic.

"No. I'll have a coach brought. The Queens guards should be here soon."

With a nod she let her eyes focused again, "Will you help me get him upstairs?"


	3. Chapter 3

Daemon moan with pain. his body felt like he was being pricked with a thousand knifes that had been set on fire first, yet he shivered with cold.

"Easy bastard."

"Pr-prick?" He could hear his voice quivered a sure sign something was terribly wrong.

Something icy was places to his lips as he heard Lucivar say something about drink his mind was too muddy to really comprehend what was really being said. At least until he drained whatever had been in the glass then he could almost make out what was going on. He was in a bed… his bed… in his room. The pain was dulled enough to know something was really wrong since he couldn't seem to open his eyes nor sense anything other than where he was and his brother that was sitting close enough to touch. "What happen?"

For too long Lucivar was silent before very quietly asking, "What do you remember?"

He had to be hearing things because Lucivar didn't ever show signs of nerves… and would not have _that_ tremor in his voice. Yes that had to be it he was hearing things. Rather than to admit not remembering anything Daemon whispered, "Shouldn't I be in a healing sleep?"

The chair next to him creaked under Lucivar's weight. "You would be if you quit fighting Nurian you would be."

Nurian? Ah shit if his brother felt the need to have his personal healer here… "If I promise not to fight her you think I can go to sleep?"

A kiss on his forehead, "I think that is a wonderful idea prince."

* * *

Lucivar slipped out to the hallway the moment that he had Daemon settled enough for a healer to manage him. Though it wasn't just Nurian in the hall waiting for him but Surreal and his niece. "Daemon's ready to be in a deep web."

Nurian look at him full of nerves, "I was just asking Surreal if she knew a healer that might also know about black widow craft."

Well that couldn't be good. "Explain."

Turning to look at Surreal Nurian asked, "Lady would you mind? I think I should look after Prince Sadi."

Waiting heart beat it took for the healer to disappear Lucivar growled, "Would you mind telling me what she would rather not?"

Jaenelle rolled her eyes, "Perhaps I should explain."

Going down on one knee he smiled at his niece, "Explain what sweetheart?"

"Well…"Jaenelle started as Surreal blurted out "Daemon was poisoned ."

"You're sure?"

"Nurian believes so but wants someone who knows about different poisons to make sure she's not missing anything."

Pacing the hall "The Dae al mon queen is descendant to Gabrielle and Chaosti and a black widow. We could ask her."

"I know a healer that is a black widow."

Both Lucivar and Surreal glared at Jaenelle who was smiling her best game smile. "And where does this healer live?"

"Oh well I would need permission to see her. Papa would have a fit if I went to see her without permission."

"Surreal? She's your daughter." *And I would like to meet this healer*

*So would I* "Fine I give you permission to go see this healer. In fact why don't I go with you."

"Oh no mama you can't. Papa would be so mad. No you stay here and tell uncle Lucivar about Ally and the baby." Quickly she kissed her mother's cheek and darted down the hall.

"Alright witchling who's Ally. And What baby?"

"Perhaps we should have this conversation in the study."

"Sounds reasonable. Lead the way."

The study door closed with a calmness that was much worse than any temper would have been. "Surreal?"

Taking a seat on the long couch she just looked him, smiled then called in her crossbow. "Now we are going to have a pleasant conversation and you are not going to do anything about it."

Like Hell he wouldn't. "Alright I'm listing."

"Since I'm not privileged to all details here's what I know. Tersa was contacted by the sisters of the hourglass. She brought back a young tri gifted queen who is now residing with her."

"Tri-gifted?"

"Queen, black widow and hearth witch."

"Hearth… alright I'll stop by in the next few days and see my mother."

"You do anything to upset her charge you may be exiled from the cottage. Tersa is very protective of her as is Mikal."

A warning like that from Surreal? Yes he would need to meet this queen and soon. Then again if she is a black widow then … "Fine. What else?"

"Tersa told your brother he was going to help her… The queen not Tersa."

"Help her how?"

"Long story short Daemon saw a yond queen through her virgin night. A woman who was drinking a contraceptive brew that your brother made and watched her drink for nearly two months."

Oh he didn't like the sound of this. "So what happened?"

"She's with child."

"Shit." Pacing for several minutes Lucivar finally asked, "So Daemon went to the cabin?"

"It was the only reasonable explanation. And sometime soon I would like an explanation from her that I can reason with. But I have already decided that Daemons seeing a witch thru her virgin night is not cause for divorce. And I have already spoke to Ally. That's her name… and she has no intention of raising the child and was relieved when I suggested that I adopt it. Or whatever."

At least his brother could live with that… after he got over the fact that he was going to become a father again regardless if he wanted to or not. "What else do you know about the lady?"

"IF Jaenelle was still here she would have been part of the dark court. She has Karla's deposition as far as males are concerned. But is like Marian in a lot of ways."

"Wonderful." After trying to get his thoughts\ together Lucivar paused at the door Alright I'm going to see Tersa. Since your daughter knows about this I'll take her with me. In the mean time... My brother needs rest... And we need to find out what the hell happened."

"Do you want me to contact you if your niece arrives before you return?"

"Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

It was nearing normal evening meal time when Lucivar strode up to Tersa's door. The fact he was about to meet a pregnant black widow made him keep a tight leash on his temper. the fact that Tersa was in there was the reason he had three double whisky's before coming this far. A deep breath then he politely knocked on the cottage door. Would Tersa know about Daemon? Would telling her up set her or… The door creaked opened before he could finish the thought.

A pair of bright gold eyes stared at him and the look on the woman's face was anything but welcoming. "Prince?"

"Lady." He tried to push the door open and found it much heavier then it should be. "I do believe you shouldn't be using craft right now darling."

"Lucivar?"

The boy must be close enough to see him, "I need to speak to the ladies."

"It's ok Ally. It's only Lucivar. He's family."

"I don't give a damn who's family he is if he tries to tell me what I shouldn't be doing he will be missing body parts." She hissed as she let the door open and stepped aside.

"Is Tersa home?" It was just a formality really. He knew with in seconds that she was in the kitchen.

"You're Prince Sadi's brother." Not so much a question as confirmation.

"I am. And make no mistake Tersa is my mother." Where the hell did that come from. Sure it was true but…

"My boy. My winged boy." Tersa shuffled over to him. "Something is wrong. Today is not the day you come."

True it wasn't. Actually he shouldn't be here till next week. "I've come to talk to you and Ally. And maybe have her stay at the Hall for a short time?" HE sounded like a boy asking his mother something… didn't he?

Tersa looked deep into his eyes, "My boy?"

"Is sick. He's fine sweetheart I swear he is, but he can't drain Ally's jewels right now so he asked if I could."

"Yes the girl does need looking after."

"Actually my jewels don't need drained since _something_ has been draining them for me. But if it would make things easier until Prince Sadi is well.. or at least well enough to discuss some things with me I have no problem with standing at the Hall. After all I'm sure Lady Surreal would like some help in getting her child's room ready."

Karla's deposition he could see… Marian? not so much.

* * *

Hell

"Aunty Karla?"

Karla glanced over her shoulder at the girl who had been told several times not to come here. "Jaenelle. I thought your papa told you that his realm was off limits?"

"Mama gave me permission for just this one time."

Wonderful. "Alright, I'm listing."

"Papa is sick and needs a healer that knows black widow stuff. Since your both."

Turning back to her friend and sister, "Gabrielle?"

"Go. Our little sister can take the web to the dream weaver."

"Just so you know if I get tossed in cold water I'm telling the prick where to find you."

"I'm demon darling not guardian. He already knows where to find me." The to Jaenelle "Come here. I'll tell you everything u need to know while aunty Karla takes care of your papa."

* * *

Karla stepped in the main hall and locked her glacier blue eyes with Surreal. "Kiss kiss."

"Karla?! You're… you…" Surreal took a deep breath. Not long after Silvia married Saetan Jaenelle had went to Glacia to vist her dear friend. That friend and queen had … what they all assumed… died during that visit. Not just her body dyeing but truly burned out with help of Witch. Now that same friend was standing before her… "Daemon knew?"

"Uncle Saetan knew. Daemon found out some years later. Now I was told he was sick and needed a healer that is a black widow. OS do you want to dicuss my little secret or have me help my brother?"

linking her arm with Karla's so she didn't have to rely on the cane Surreal tried to smile, "I don't know how bad. Nurian won't let me in the room and Lucivar wasn't much help with information."

"Lucivar saw him?"

"He did."

At the top of the stairs Karla patted Surreal's hand, "In that case make him seven grave diggers and make sure he drains them.'

"Oh that's mean."

"No darling it's not. It's practical. A drunk Eyrien is easier to deal with then one who is trying and failing to leash his temper. Now go I have work to do."

"Karla?"

"Surreal."

"When this is over …"

"I'll tell you why." Not Daemon but why the deception.

* * *

*Yaslana*

*Surreal?* a blend of hope and worry flowed on the thread

*you need to get your ass here. The healer left instructions for you that you will obey*

*Will I?*

that sounded like a challenge * You will or you get to deal with all the children and Daemons' paper work till he's feeling better*

* * *

Karla took her first few steps in to Daemon's room and hissed from the smell both physical and physic that she was picking up. "What the Hell?"

Nurian looked up from cleaning a bit of bruised skin that had broken open from swelling, "Lady Karla? I think he was poisoned. Makes no sense really."

"Any objection of me taking over and you assisting?"

"None."

Calling in a thick leather book Karla handed it to her, "Follow the instructions on the first three pages. By this time tomorrow he'll be a pleasantly uncomfortable and sick male but not a nearly dead one. And Nurian, he was poisoned. It would have had contact on the skin not ingested. Whoever did this was clearly a novice."

* * *

Lucivar barely took a step into the Hall before he saw Surreal looking a bit to glassy in the eyes, "What instructions?"

Seven glasses appeared just a hint above a side table wobbled then sat down. "You are to drink those before going up stairs."

looking over to the glasses he picked one up and sniffed. Oh there was no way he was drinking these the going up stairs. None. He could take them upstairs the drink them. Hell right now with the head ach he was getting from dealing with Ally and Tersa he welcomed the chance to get stupid drunk before needing to be level headed… "Darling if I drink these I will be no use to anyone. Including a wife who has children to watch."

"Marian helped make them."

"You trust this healer that your daughter knows enough that you agree that I should be drunk."

"I think you should drink one of those before I tell you who your niece brought."

Mother night was this suppose to make sense? "How many have you already had?"

"Enough for everything to be clear in my head. And by the way when we see the little blond hair darling I'm going to kick her ass."

Since witch was just a whisper in the dark he took that as Surreal was beyond drunk. "Alright, Let's go upstairs. And while I drink these you can tell me whatever it is that I need to be drunk for."

* * *

Since getting near Deamon's room right now was not an option Lucivar steered Surreal into the first parlor he could find that was on the same floor, then helped her into a chair.

Draining the first glass of strong liquor he asked, "So tell me why am I getting drunk when my brother is hurt and we don't have any answers as to why?"

"Because of the healer that is now tending to him."

"Ok witchling out with it. Who is the healer?"

"Karla."

Karla. Had to be someone else. Karla's ashes were spread over one of her gardens in Glacia. He and rest of the family and coven had been there. Janelle Angeline spread the ashes herself. "Karla?"

"All sharp tongue spiky hair Karla. She didn't just die. I'm going to kick her ass just as soon as Daemon is well."

Draining two more glasses Lucivar landed on the couch. "She's …"

"A guardian. And Uncle Saetan knew. All those years. I could ring his neck."

Which meant Daemon knew and kept it from all of them. "I think the best thing to do is drink these and wait till the darling is done making sure my brother is well enough to have his ass kicked."

"Yes I think that is a wonderful idea. But…"

"but…"

"Before I get that drunk I have a daughter that still has not returned from wherever Karla has been hiding."


	5. Chapter 5

It was nearing dawn when Karla floated into the parlor where Lucivar was pleasantly drunk and Surreal was waiting. "I told you dealing with a drunk Eyrien was much better than a pissed off one."

"He is until the liquor wears off." Surreal Countered.

Taking a seat Karla slouched not really wanting to be polite at the moment. "Are we discussing Daemon or the deception?"

"Daemon first."

Taking a deep breath Karla leaned forward, "The poison was done by contact. Either something on a glass or some other thing that he touched. Lucivar can dent his head over not looking for obvious traps."

"You know what kind…"

"Darling I know everything that was poured down his throat the moment he started becoming ill. Right now he needs rest. His ribs have several layers of webs, spider silk and numbing spells weaved into them so breathing won't become painful. The lump on the back of his head should go down in the day or so. But I'm concerned about the internal injuries caused from the poison."

Surreal leaned back in her chair and glanced over at Lucivar who was fraying on sleep, "Tell me."

"The first poison any novice could make. With Daemon wearing the Black assuming he could wear the black when he arrived…"

"In Doun. Healers residence actually."

Karla nodded, "That explains why he didn't look for traps of anything else for that matter. I trust he knew the healer?"

"Jaenelle trained her sometime after uncle Saetan married Silvia. Daemon worked with her on Black widow craft when she asked. That was after we were already married. She was fully qualified. "

"A trusted friend. Fine, I'll make sure Lucivar doesn't dent his head."

"Wait you said _if_ he could wear the black. You think he was only able to wear the red when he went to Doun?"

"I think he hadn't taken care of his body well enough to channel the black without harming himself. But if he trusted the healer it is possible he went to her to have a meal without hearing the lecture from his brother."

Surreal smiled, "Karla I've known you for a lot of years. So cut the crap what do you know."

"Prince Sadi let me in. I _know_ what happen and how. Right now those memories are protected. It's better if they remain that way for the moment."

Lucivar yawned from the couch. His head was pounding but he still managed a decent snarl, "You might as well start at the beginning and tell all of it."

"Fine but if you dare start snarling I'll dent you head."

* * *

Two days later

Daemon slowly let his golden eyes flutter open to the soft light that was coming from the bed side lamp. Nothing really hurt but… his nose was snuffed up as well as his chest. And he could remember why his throat felt raw. Nor why despite the heavy blankets he felt so cold.

"You still look like shit but you'll do."

He knew that voice and he knew she should not be here. "Karla?"

"Kiss kiss." Slowly using her cane for support she came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Before you start grumbling about me being here there are things we need to discuss."

"Sound wonderful. Why am I sick?"

"Because your body over worked itself and this is the result. Deal with it. A little cold is nothing compared to what would have happen if you didn't wear the black."

Was this suppose to make sense? "What do we need to discuss?"

"Point by point. I told your brother and wife that me being here is hour glass business."

"Meaning none of theirs."

"And still none of yours. Witch did what she did for a reason."

"Sweetheart I'm not disputing this with you. Nor have I since I was privileged with the information. So what do you need?"

"It's not what I need but what you need."

"Karla?" He sounded worried now… more so since he was sure a lot of people was going to be making decisions for him that he really didn't want nor need made.

"Live your life Sadi. Follow your heart. The answers you need aren't in the webs you know that."

Closing his eyes he whispered "Ally."

"I've met her. She needs time to learn to be a queen instead of a maid."

He wanted sleep. Hell he wanted to be doing anything but having this conversation, but, "You have a suggestion."

"Halaway doesn't have a queen."

"You think…"

"I know you pay Silvia's old court to take care of the village. You trust them and don't want a queen there, but they are sound and can teach a queen to be a good queen. It would also give her a reference point for when she sets up her own court in Terreille."

"So a temporary training ground."

"Yes. We spoke for a while. When you're feeling up to it you need to hear her out, but the choice is yours."

"What is the main point of what I need to decide?"

Leaning over she kissed his forehead, "That is for you and Ally to discuss. Right now… you need sleep …" Her eyes narrowed a bit… "And not complain why Lucivar makes sure you stay warm."

* * *

The next thing he was fully aware of was the warm he was breathing in and the heavy … arm? … holding him. A moment more to get his head mostly together then he let his eyes open to the bare chest and toned muscles of his brother. "Prick."

"Damn it to hell bastard you scared the shit out of me."

"How I was sleeping?"

"We'll call it sleeping if you prefer. But I'll tell you this you scare me like this again and I'll have Draca help me find a way to keep your ass where I put it.?"

Sounds interesting and something he would have to explore before his brother did. "Any chance I'll get something to eat or do you want to tell me what your pissed about?"

"Beal is bringing up a try." Lucivar moved just enough to make sure Daemon was truly alright. Then Daemon shivered. Several mumbled curses and a heavy wool blanket was called in and wrapped around his brother… along with another layer of warming spells.

Daemon look un-amused at his brother. "I'm fine and don't need a wool blanket."

"You shivered."

"You moved the damn blankets. And since when do you get all prissy if I shiver ?" Furthermore if someone was going to be prissy with him why couldn't be his wife? Who should be in his bed… and not his brother.

Echoing Daemon's thought, Lucivar said," Surreal will be in shortly."

If the thought could have conjured the woman Surreal stood in the door way holding a try and looking more annoyed then pissed. "Alright Yaslana out."

Lucivar only nodded as he slipped out of the door.

Carefully sitting up Daemon winced at the twinge of pain in his side, "I probably shouldn't ask, but why was my brother sleeping gin my bed?"

Sitting the tray just a breath above Daemon's lap, Surreal let out a sigh. "First off you scared the entire family. Karla is annoyed with you." A deep breath, "Do you really want to discuss this now?"

"My meal would set better if I knew what was wrong." A meal that consisted of broth and wedge of bread.

"I don't know all the details and those who do have decided that I don't need to know."

"I see. And who knows all the details?"

"Karla and _your_ brother."

"So no chance of finding out."

"I'm sure that's for your benefit.

Since she sounded annoyed she was probably right. "Alright, what _do_ you know?"

"Here eat before your soup gets cold."

"Surreal."

She took a long look in his eyes and smiled, "You have that bossy-I'm-a-warlord-prince tone to your voice."

"No I've got I don't feel well and my family is keeping secrets from me tone to my voice."

"Sound like bossy to be."

"Must be the cold."

Another sigh and she squirmed a bit. "You were poisoned."

Impossible. Yes it sounded true. "By?"

"Apprentice in the hourglass who just came back from Terreille."

Daemon closed his eyes trying to think. "They applied for the exchange program?"

"From what I gather, yes. However I thought it was just for queens. And limited to a few courts."

Since that was close to a demand he decided to take the easy way out of the conversation. "Who am I to argue with Draca." Daemon paused then took a sip of his broth. "So I was poisoned and?"

"And Karla was concerned about what the poison was doing to you internally since you were weakened. She didn't notice that you were bleeding internally from another injury until Lucivar stumbled in and you were cold to the touch."

"Mother night."

"One of your ribs moved despite the spider silk and punctured something. I can find out what exactly if you need to know."

'I'll ask Karla. So Lucivar found me…"

"And he sobered up rather quickly. For the past three days the cats and Lucivar have been taking turns making sure you stay warm. Apparently I don't make enough heat to keep you warm."

Shit. He wondered what scars of Lucivar's he scraped and which ones where now beyond raw. "So taking a bath by myself will be out of the question."

She gave a feral smile, "You try to move your ass from that bed and I'll be justified in kicking it."

"In that case… Sweetheart would you mind drawing a bath so Helen can changed the sheets?" Sheets that not only smelled of sweat but of his brother's scent on worry.

* * *

"Prick I'm sure I can stand by myself." What pissed him off was his brother glanced at Surreal and Karla before taking a step back. Getting to his feet his legs felt like jelly and moving them and carrying his own weight… "I said I could stand not walk."

Wrapping his arm gingerly around Daemon's waist Lucivar whispered, "If you don't grumble about needing help for a few days I'll let you set up a meeting with the bitches who made you this way."

"I assumed you already took care of them."

"Partly. Figured you wanted the perverse pleasure of ripping their minds apart."

* * *

By time Surreal got done making sure her husband was clean he was already drifting off to sleep. Adding a warming spell to the water she slipped out to the hall, "You feel like helping me get your brother back in bed?"

"Did he finally figure out his body is working hard to repair itself and can't do what he wants it to right now?"

Surreal turned to go back to the bathroom as she said, "Actually he's falling asleep in the tub. But I can wake him and ask…"

"Damn it to hell you left him alone…"

"To get you."

"… in a tub of water. You better hope he doesn't slip down."

It was no use telling him that Daemon wasn't going to move further in the water… no use telling him that she used several spells to keep him exactly the way he had fallen asleep. Nope no use telling a riled up eyrien anything until he was calm enough to appreciate it.

* * *

 **R &R always welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later and Daemon was grateful that his brother and the little harpy he had for a healer had decided that doing paper work wouldn't be too stressful, nor could he possibly do anything to harm himself. Of course the thought of ringing Lucivar's neck when he found out that he hadn't released the alert after finding out what had happen had been an isolated incident …

…Or at least it had better have been.

A deep sigh and savoring the few minutes of not having a large white cat or his brother watching every damn breath he took, he settled behind his desk content to get some work done.

A soft hesitant tap on the door then Ally had her head peaking in.

"Come in darling."

"I didn't want to disturb you but Lady Karla keeps asking if we spoke yet." She padded over the desk as she continued to talk, "I'm running out of reason we have not. Well at least reasons that wouldn't be a lie."

"Would you lie to her?"

She sat straight up in her chair, "Of course not. She's a queen. "

 _So are you._ "Alright what is it that we need to discuss that you and the lady have already decided."

"Oh.." Ally's face flushed, "We didn't decide anything. But Karla thinks it's a reasonable request."

 _Mother night_ … "And that would be?"

"Several things actually. They're in no order." Daemon gave her a motion to go on. "First as much as I like the idea of ruling a village as training I want to make sure it is only temporary. I do plan on returning to Terreille after the child is born."

"It's as temporary as you like. However I would like to know why you would want to return there?"

Noticing the temper under the words she closed her golden eyes, "I made a web before I came here."

"Say no more. But what do you need?"

"Alright… It's …" She took a deep breath, "I don't want to be a mother. I already told you this when I found out about the pregnancy." It looked like he was about to say something so she raised her hand to stop him, "Please let me say this. While you were recovering Surreal and I had the paper work filled out for when the time comes. A name for the child just needs to be added."

"Alright. I can live with that."

"Now I was hoping we could comprise on something… maybe?"

Daemon smiled trying to reassure her… she had entered as a queen but right now she was leaning more toward frail hearth witch. "Tell me what it is and we can try."

"I would like to keep in touch with the child. Not a intimate family member but…"

"That would be practical. And since I'm gathering you want my assistances with your returning to Terreille I think the title of aunt for the child would suit you. It would also give you a reason to come to the Keep and see the child."

"Oh… I wasn't…"

"Darling this is my terms you can accept it or go back to that hell hole exactly as you came."

"That's black mail."

"Your point?"

She just sighed, "Fine I will be an Aunt. But I will not be responsible for it for more than a few hours. Your brother and his family is more then capable of handing it if it turns into a little beast."

"Spent some time with my darling nephew?" When she just glared at him he decided to move this along before she decided to brain him. "Now what in Terreille do you need my help with?"

"I would like your help convincing a district queen that I'm suitable to rule. Nothing big… just something. A small village… a hamlet even. I don't care just as long as it's mine."

"You would need a court."

"Since your making an aunt to your child I'm not opposed to you helping me to set up a court. Providing we could find twelve men in all of Terreille that would be willing."

Daemon sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers. "Although I understand your request… It's not practical."

"I understand." Slowly Ally stood as to leave.

"Which is why I will take care of it as it should be done."

"Prince."

"I was told something in confidence. I'm not happy with it but your offering me a solution to a problem that my queen dropped into my lap."

"A solution?"

"And no one in my family is never to know exactly what the terms are for that solution."

Ally looked down at her hand… at her snakes tooth that was carefully concealed , "If they find out it won't be by me, you have my word."

* * *

10 months later

Daemon paced the room that was next to where Ally was giving birth. "This was easier when it was Surreal."

"Ally decide you were being too male?"

Turning he just looked at his brother. "Ally? Oh no Surreal decided since I was _so_ much help when she was in labor I was staying out here."

"I see."

"Ah hell. Marian and Surreal are looking after her. Nurian is here at Surreal's request and Karla is here as well. I'm just pissing and moaning because there is nothing to help with right now."

Lucivar shrugged, "You want to tell me why Ally is staying at the queens residence in Halaway or what it is that you've been chewing on for the past few months?"

Neither. "Ally is staying there because she is learning what it means to be a queen from those who served both Silvia and Witch."

"Ah. "Lucivar sat in a chair content to watch his brother pace. Back and forth. such a useless motion for his brother. Finally he asked, "Ally already signed the adoption…"

"On the condition that she will remain the aunt and will be granted visitation from time to time. Just not all the time. She's more than willing to watch the darling for a few hours or a day but not more than that."

"She could have aborted the pregnancy."

Shaking his head Daemon spoke, "No. Tersa said this child needed to be born. I would have dismissed it if it had been anyone else… but Tersa? She knows what her boys need even if I don't agree with it at the time."

"And the other thing?"

"Is between two black widows." And that closed any question his brother could come up with… at least until the babe was born.

* * *

*Daemon can I see you in the hall?*

Daemon shat a look not at the door where Ally was in labor but the Hall. Concern flowed Back *Karla?*

*Now?*

Giving Lucivar worry look he slipped into the hall and sighed in relief. A little blue bundle was in Karla's arms… "Here darling let me take him."

"In a moment."

Keeping a tight leash on his temper he smiled, "Why?"

"Because I need you to make a decision."

"About?"

Shit. *Lucivar Come here before your brother explodes.*

Looking over his shoulder Daemon felt the ice flowing through his veins. "Karla"

"I need to know what to do with the darling's wings."

Lucivar crossed his arms, "The first person to do anything to my nephews wings will have my blade though them."

Karla looked down and shook her head, "I thought that would be the way of it. But you both should know… right here… right now… I doubt he will ever fully fly. At best his wings may allow him to glide from a high point to a lower point."

Taking his son from Karla's arms Daemon pealed back the soft blanket. "Since he has a sister who flies without wings I think he'll manage."

Nodding, "I'll work with him to find out what he can do without craft… but" Not he looked at Karla , "What happened?"

Valid question so why didn't she want to answer it. "Because I didn't know there was a twin. Nor did I know the mother was Eyrien."

"Twin?" Daemon looked down at little boy and cursed. "Damn it."

"Daemon?"

"When I talked to _her_ I wondered what "you are better for having a brother your own age meant." I thought… Doesn't matter what I thought. I'm going to kick her ass."

"Her? Witch? Oh boyo your in so much trouble."

"Yeah, I know." Problem was if his wife would be mad at him or at Witch.

* * *

Daemon slipped in to the birthing room and smiled as Surreal held his other son. There was something possessive in the way she was holding him… right until she saw him watching her . "Sweetheart?"

"Ally is getting cleaned up in the bathroom. She suspected you would be in here the moment you knew you sons have arrived."

"Karla told me about this one's wings."

"Ah." She pulled the baby in her arms closer to her chest and formed a tight gray shield. "Did she tell you that his brother has no wings?"

"No but I guessed."

"You…"

"Witch has always had a wicked sense of justice. So are we naming the little darlings or…"

"Ally suggested a name for the one you're holding. I doubt she understands the significance of it."

"Alright. What did she suggest?"

"Prothvar"

"Mother night." Daemon sat on the corner of the bed and looked closely at his newborn son. "I'll ask Lucivar if he has a problem with the name."

"Do you think he will?"

Daemon snorted, "Hell no. Now let me see my other boy."

Trading Daemon one bundle of blue for the other she saw his reluctant smile as he said, "Hello namesake."


	7. Chapter 7

50 years later

Daemon Sadi Warlord prince of Dhemlan paced the confines of his study. He had passed cranky two days ago which was why his children, all three of them, were tucked in their uncle's eyrie. His temper was much too short to be dealing with them or anything one else for that matter.

A year ago Surreal had decided to become a guardian. No longer part of the living but not yet dead. Her reason had been simple she wanted more time with her children. Both to the one she brought into this life and the two that she didn't. He had agreed… hell he had helped her make that transition since she had already cornered him with her crossbow until he helped her. Then she informed him that he was not staying married to someone who wasn't among the living.

But that had been last year. At the time he couldn't see what was in front of him. AT the time he had seen betrayal. He had thought that she no longer wanted to be married to him. He had said things he regretted… more so since she was now taking up her former responsibilities as his second in command.

But that wasn't why he was pacing his study… no, the simple fact was he was exhausted. Plagued by night mares that seemed to worsen every night. Sometimes those nightmare where from the night the twilight dawn was created… others were about a place called Briarwood. He could see the children who had died there… been mutilated there. He could hear their shrill screams for help. Even now that he was awake the nightmare was still clinging to him.

It had been like this for the past month or better and he feared if he didn't get some sleep this time there would be no escaping the Twisted Kingdom.

He was so preoccupied in thought he hadn't noticed the black wood door opening. Didn't notice the eyrien warrior watching him. Hadn't noticed his brother trying get his attention… wouldn't have if the Prick wouldn't have grabbed him and pushed him into a chair.

After the snarling stopped Lucivar growled, "What in the name of hell is wrong with you?"

He had a choice either explain himself to the one person who knew about both of his nightmares or get into a tussle with his brother. "I'm exhausted."

"Yes I see that. Beal told me you're not sleeping. Jaenelle said you're running from something she can't see."

"I'm not running from anything."

"No your tucking your tail between your legs and not sleeping. Why?" The last was a command.

"Maybe if I tell you I can get some sleep."

"That or I can knock you into next week."

Daemon looked down at his shoeless feet. "Thanks for the offer but I think talking someone might help."

Slowly Lucivar took a seat, "You want brandy while we discuss this?"

"Whisky would be better."

Now that Got Lucivar's attention. Daemon drank brandy, whisky was reserved for when nerves needed to be blissfully numb. Pouring his brother a double whisky he asked, "Have you asked Karla to make you a tonic?"

"Prince, look at me I want to be a sleep. So why would I not ask her for help?"

"Didn't help?"

Daemon shuddered, "I couldn't wake. The nightmare. I couldn't…" The gore rose in his throat. Draining the glass of whisky he asked, "Do you remember the night that the twilight dawn was created."

 _Shit_. "You know I do."

"I don't see father anymore."

Mother night. Was this because of Surreal? No. No if that had been the cause Daemon would have had these dreams a year ago. So it had to be something else. But What? "Tell me what you need to and if I need to hold you while you sleep I will."

"It's not just that night. It's Briarwood. I can hear the screams. But Janelle isn't there. the girls… it's not the girls who… it's … not…" Daemon jumped up, "Damn it to hell. It's not the girls."

Staying calm and trying to follow Daemon's thought pattern Lucivar said, "Alright if you're not dreaming of Rose and the rest… what are you dreaming of?"

Closing his eyes Daemon thought back and began just talking. Not things in order. Not anything that would make sense if you thought in straight lines… but here was a brother who could follow Tersa's train of thought and follow the different paths and hopefully would help him reach a conclusion. When he opened his eyes he saw Lucivar's eyes ready to meet his. "What am I missing Prick?"

"I'm not a black widow but… Has it occurred to you that your mind … your SELF… is trying to tell you something that can only be found in a web?"

Until now… no. "Follow me."

* * *

They were under the study. A place until now He had been blissfully unaware of. "What is this?"

"Work room. It use to be father's"

Ah. "And I'm here…"

"One of needs to be thinking straight. And if I'm right…"

"Daemon, if you need to do something you know the children are taken care of."

"Prick if I'm right the territories we control need to be locked down until this is settled."

"Done. Now what else do you need."

Daemon looked at his brother and smiled, "Quiet."

Lucivar nodded and leaned against the door frame resigned not to move till his brother was done with whatever Daemon was about to do.

* * *

Pulling back from the web of dreams and visions Daemon snarled.

"Sadi?"

"Lock it down Yaslana. I'll be back."

* * *

Since Daemon didn't bother to destroy the web Lucivar left it and he made his way back upstairs. He didn't know many of the province queens here but he did now Lady Zara. so called out her her. *Lady?*

*Prince Yaslana?* Instant concern and worry flowed back.

*Prince Sadi wants this territory locked down. *

*Understood.* Nothing more was said as she snapped the link shut.

* * *

Daemon stood on the balcony of the Keep in Terreille. He taken the gate to get here. Normally he would have rode the winds from the Hall then asked Draca to open the Gate here. Not today. No today he need speed.

Reaching the full level of the black he reached out and called on general thread that only those who wore the black or darker could hear *Lady*

Fear. apprehension. Confusion. Then a young voice *Prince*

Damn it to hell he was going to throttle her. *Where are you?*

More confusion. Then a single image of a building. A building that should have been destroyed years ago. Before leaving the Keep he called out to his liaison between his two territories and the those who ruled. * Allison*

Not Lady. Not Ally but Allison and the icy tone. *Prince Sadi?*

He shared the vision of the image *Get there … NOW!*

* * *

Allison nearly fell out of bed when Prince Sadi had contacted her now. The only males in the house were the so called steward and her personal guard that Prince Sadi appointed. Well he appointed all twelve of her guards and even called them her first circle but now was not time to worry about that. Now, right now she needed to get to the hospital that just opened a few weeks ago. She had already planned on seeing it, perhaps she should have gone sooner? Rounding the corner she nearly ran into her first escort. "Adam."

"Ally, what's wrong?" It was barely morning and she was up, dresses and looking frazzled. SO something was wrong.

"We're leaving. right now. Contact the province Queen that rules that area that has the new hospital. And the district queen as well as the village queen."

"Should I inform the rest of the court?"

"No. That's too many targets."

"Targets… Ally …"

"Prince Sadi is at the hospital. For whatever reason he's not happy that it's there."

"Then may the darkness have mercy on us."

* * *

Daemon landed of the official landing web and decided not to announce his presentence or intention until there was nothing left of this damn place that could be called a pebble. But first there was little witch that he needed to find. Passing through the front doors of what had at one time been the queens residence of the bitch Dorothea . Even with her being gone for so many years he could still smell her scent. Almost expected to her her shill voice…

…almost…

Tightening the leash of his temper he felt for his queen… Felt for Witch. Upstairs. A warren of corridors then he saw her standing in the center of a room her hands balled into fist. But she wasn't looking at him but rather the man in white over coat. Landen Doctor… possibly. He would have pondered it if she hadn't screamed, "I'll shave you if you touch me. I swear I will."

And that was all he needed to hear. The man fell to the ground with a thud. A simple tangled web wrapped around him for now. Later he would have a private chat with the bastard. _A very long private chat in the bowls of Hell_.

Dropping the sight shield he smiled as he watched her eyes go from scared pissed to recognizing him. "Hello sweetheart."

"I thought it was a dream."

Interesting. "Why don't you come with me lady and you can tell me all about it?"

For a moment her eyes changed. Not the deep sapphire blue but something close to midnight meeting the sun. It was in that moment he realized what he was seeing. Not pale milky skin and blue eyes but tan Hayllian skin and gold eyes. Same exotic face but framed in waves of black. Picking her up he nuzzled her. "Your brother is going to be so pissed that I found you like this."

"Brother?" She nuzzled his shoulder "Lucivar? It felt like a dream."

* * *

By time he was back at the main doors His little mess of a queen was contently fraying on sleep in his arms. Until a woman stepped out of one of the rooms content if preventing him from leaving.

"Where are you going with her. She's very ill-"

This time he didn't bother with a web just a drop of black and her body fell. Her head broke open on the floor with hot ash pouring from the skull.

Stepping over the body and out the door he saw a small group people. Two he recognized through the red haze. "Lady Allison."

She took a step toward the old manor but let Daemon come to her before asking, "How my I be of service Prince?"

For far too long his studied her… then his eyes skimmed over the other queens. Then locked on the village queen… or at least he thought she was the village queen since he didn't know her. Didn't matter. A spell that Witch had taught him after the birth of Shadalor Nehele … The woman's body exploded under a bubble shield. Blood, bone, muscle and skin laid on the ice covered ground. Everything was the size of uniform grains of rice… except the brain which was laying on top for the mess. "The children inside are to be taken to the Keep. Their parents will be bought to me before I decide if they will be granted access to their offspring."

Ally opened her mouth then looked sideways over at what had been woman… a queen… "Of course. Is there anything else?"

"I look forward to your report."

Watching Prince Sadi disappear on the winds She finally took a deep breath. "prince Adam?"

"Lady?"

"Please inform the court that I need them." It was really just a precaution she wore the red and had more than enough power to deal with whatever had brought Prince Sadi here to start with. However she was damned if she was stepping foot into that house until she had a few questions answered. Lengthening her stride she approached the district queen and province queen. Normally neither were more then civil to her… but today… that look of fear in their eyes. Oh they were going to be civil even if she had to ram a knife between their ribs. "Obviously something wasn't told to me in the reports mentioning this hospital… so what was it?"

The province queen looked ready to curse surprisingly at the district queen, "Donna… What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything… She…" Looking over to what was left of the other queen's body, "…Told me that several parents had approached her about their children. Some form of adolescent theatric I was sure but she wanted a seasoned doctor to look at them. The report was vague but the gist was that something wrong happen during the birthright ceremonies or that the child might not come out of the ceremony whole. It sounded plausible."

Ally curse, "Damn you both. I should have been told the concerns. Need I remind you The whole point of Prince Sadi having me here is to keep _him_ from coming here and destroying everything."

"I know he would destroy the queens but he can't really…"

In a growl Ally said, "The spells are already in place."

Both woman paled.

"Now, since neither of you knew about the working of this place you will help me get the children to the Keep. I suggest that both of you escort them and pray that Prince Sadi is in a forgiving mood. "

"What about the village…"

She wasn't sure who said it and frankly didn't care, "Until I appoint a queen to look after this village it is under my control. Any question of that can be dealt with by the territory ruler. I'm sure who ever asks will live long enough to regret it."

By now her "court" had gathered and was talking not just to Adam but one of the escorts. "Gentlemen."

The escort paled and stumbled back.

"Is there something I need to deal with before tending to the children?"

"Lady might I have a word?"

Adam? Asking for a word? Usually he just picked her up and placed her wherever he thought she needed to be… Courtesy of Lucivar Yaslana telling him it was part of a first escorts privilege. "You may." When he held out his hand in according to protocol she knew something was terribly wrong. But she didn't speak until they were in what could have been a garden at one time. "Adam? What is it?"

"The males in the court of the bitch… their ringed."

All court males have rings. Prince Sadi keyed each for the province queens and district queens. Something told her Adam wasn't talking about those spells. "Explain."

"Village queens are told what spells are acceptable. It seems some choose to ignore the warning and have begun to use spells from courts that have been long since gone."

"Mother night."

"The escort that is here." Ally nodded, "According to him he was the only one still standing when you summoned the queen here."

"Still…" For a moment her heart stopped. Adam couldn't mean… The look in his eyes… he meant every word and he was seeing how she would respond. "Please have our court healer see every male that was a part of the bitch's court. After I retrieve anything I can use to give the Prince an accurate report we will stay at her residence until things are settled."


	8. Chapter 8

"PAPA!'

Lucivar froze at the sound. He had just arrived at the Keep. Actually just stepped inside from the landing web. He shifted weight looking for some sign of trouble from his eyrie where his son should have been. Only that scream had come from inside of the Keep. Running toward the sound he stopped short seeing Deamonar just stepping out of the room that held the gate. Later he would find out why his son had been in that room but not right now. How when his son looked frantic. Trying to keep his voice calm and level he asked, "Deamonar, what's wrong? What happen?" And hopefully, whatever it didn't have anything to do with what his brother found in his tangled web.

"Jaenelle… She… Prothvar is hurt."

His knees wanted to buckle. Deamon's boy. The one who was had born with wings that didn't work properly. The one who had stopped breathing several times in his sleep. The son despite making his father's heart stop insisted on being every bit an Eyrien warrior that his cousin were. "Show…" Just as he started to speak something else stepped through the gray swirling mist. Karla. Sweet Karla. A body floating behind her waist high and the look on her face… in her glacier blue eyes… he was not being greeted by his friend he was being greeted by a pissed off black widow healer who was also a queen. Carefully he tipped his head respectfully and asked, "Lady?"

"Where is Daemon?"

Shit. "I - I don't know. He had some things to take care of."

Her gaze settled on Deamonar, "This wasn't his fault so I will spare him my thoughts on the matter. However…" Karla met Lucivar's gaze, "Please have Deamon meet me in an unfurnished room. I doubt Draca would be pleased with him if his temper slipped and he destroyed anything."

Damn. Warning like that from this queen. A queen that had become a guardian long before her time. A queen that was the only connection left to the coven. He could think of several reasons Deamon's temper would slip the leash. None of them good. "How bad?"

She paused then took a deep breath, "Not as bad as it could have been." Once Jaenelle stepped behind her, she continued, "This one will help me until her father says otherwise. In the mean time please contact both Surreal and Deamon's mirror."

A shiver ran down his spine. Deamon's mirror or Sadi despite his age and only having his birthright jewels was a fully trained blackwidow. And the only person besides Jaenelle who was allowed on the island that housed the Arachna, and the only one that they had trained in blackwidow craft since Witch. Asking for him was another warning.

He waited until the ladies had disappeared down the hall before once again looking at his son who now had sick relief shown on his face. Then in a moment that relief changed to that of a rumpled male who was pissed at a female of his family. That told him more than anything he could have asked. Crossing his arms he waited until his son remembered he was waiting to hear what had happened.

A breath more and Deamonar growled, "She asked if I could help teach Prothvar something. She said that she had permission to use the gate. I don't give a damn if she did have permission to use the gate or not. I do not have permission to be in the Dark Realm Nor would I ever ask Uncle Deamon for that permission. I happen to like being among the living."

He should stop his son and ask a few questions but right now he needed to vent some of his temper and later when Deamon was here they could find out everything in more detail. So he just stood there and listened."

"Damn her. She opened the gate and put a damn timing spell on ti then refused to relight the candles until we taught her brother whatever it was she wanted to teach him. I refused to leave the room with the gate. So I refused to go with her. I for one was not going to have that lecture with uncle Deamon."

Oh yes, his brother was going to explode six times over and that would be before they discussed his son's injuries.

Deamonar took a breath finally starting to calm down enough to look his father in the eyes as he finished what he knew. " I don't know what happen after they left nor where they went. Jaenelle contacted me screaming that I needed to get you and she showed me the order to light the candles. I know we were not in the date at the Keep. Draca would have hauled our asses here if we had been." Locking his gaze with his fathers he let out a soft growl, "I am going to kick her ass."

Well, at least he knew his children knew better than trespass in the dark realm or do something to piss off their uncle. Carefully he placed his hand on Deamonar's shoulder as carefully spoke, "We will discuss this further once your uncle arrives. In the meantime, You are to go home. I want Your mother, sister, and brother… as well as Jillian and Orin… brought here." He saw the change from pissed off youth to warlord prince in his son's eyes.

"You're locking the territory down?"

"I am."

"Everyone will be here within the hour. Sooner if the ladies hurry up."

He couldn't help but smile. His darling wife could take forever getting ready to leave. His daughter? "I want everyone here in thirty minutes. Anyone who is late will report to me."

"Yes, sir."

For several long moment, he stood there before trying to contact those who he needed to. Surreal would be the less likely to explode at being disturbed. Sadi? He would understand something was terribly wrong and come looking for a fight. After all no one not even his father bothered him while he was with the spiders.

* * *

He was still standing in the hall when he felt cold dark presences step out of the gate. Wonderful… The High Lord was already cold. So much, in fact, he didn't see his brother yet the cold was already making his muscles stiff. Then Deamon stepped out of the room that housed the gate holding a bundle wrapped in his black jacket.

Female. Young. Hurt. Beyond that, he couldn't tell much. Not with the shields wrapped around both of them. If it wasn't for Deamon's eyes he would have stepped up and tried to offer whatever help he could. Instead, he shifted out of his way then very calmly said. "When you have her settled. We need to talk. Karla has requested a private room to discuss things."

Daemon turned to him, "Why is Karla here?"

No ice in those words… But then again he could be trying not to scare the child. "There was an accident. I have yet to be told what happen. I got the feeling g that she only wanted to have that discussion once."

"Fine. I'll tuck the lady in so she can rest then we can discuss whatever Karla needs to."


	9. Chapter 9

Tucking his little bundle of Witch into his bed he slowly sat back. Cold rage still burned deep inside him , yet he was strangely calm. Jaenelle. Witch. She had come back to him and nothing was going to take her away again.

Slowly he noticed two very sleepy eyes watching him not in fear but mild curiosity. "Sweetheart your should be sleeping."

For a brief moment, she closed her eyes before letting out a little yawn. Snuggling deeper into the covers she softly said, "We have some things to discuss."

Even half asleep there was arguing with her midnight voice. Daemon lets a smile twitch his lips. Just hearing that voice made him giddy. Still, he managed to keep his voice level and calm. "Would you like me to tell you what I think those things are?" With her hesitant nod, he began, "First, this flesh is still very much a child. I think you would like to have something close to a normal childhood with a family and friends."

"I do."

"I see no reason for that as long as I have a promise first."

"Daemon." It was a warning tone.

"I have work that needs to be done. Far more now than I did before. And you my dear will have school. I don't give a damn if school consist of private tutors or you going to the school in Hallaway… The promise is this … When we first met …"

Now a smile lit her face, "You want to be dragged all over like a beloved toy." When he didn't respond she added, "I would have to include Lucivar sometimes or he would get jealous."

"I'll see that one of us is always available. But I think once he figured out you're here … he will move back to the hall until he can be reasoned with."

"I doubt Lucivar can be reasoned with unless he thinks of the reasoning himself."

"Darling he's my brother. I think I can think of something to motivate him to return to his own home."

Another little yawn, "I have a papa by blood and an… he has a brother I dare not call him uncle … yet."

"Why?" He tried to keep the growl out of his voice but couldn't.

"It's not what you think. He is a broken warlord and is just beginning to relax when I enter their home."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I… I haven't been able to find all the pieces yet. And the ones I have found don't fit together."

Deamon blinked unsure if he had heard her correctly, "I'll see what I can do to help once I invite your family here."

"Lucivar should fetch them. Papa will look for a tussle but if Lucivar can manage to keep his temper long enough to tell papa that I'm here and requesting him. I think both will come." Her little hand gripped Deamon's wrist, "Don't expect papa to be polite nor at all calm. And stay shielded until you're sure he won't go for your throat."

"Sweetheart I wear the black."

"You'll understand when you see him."

* * *

He found Lucivar in a parlor far enough away from what was deemed the family residence to wrapped a double black shield around himself before entering. The fact that Lucivar was blankly looking out of the window that faced over an open cliff and the fact that there wasn't anything that resembled a chair he refused to enter the room. "Prick?"

"Karla requested this room." Lucivar turned to see his brother had yet made an attempt to enter the room rather was leaning on the doorframe watching him very intently. "Yes, I know why she chose this room. No, I do not have all the details that we will before either of us leave this room. All three territories are on lockdown until you explain why they need to stay on lock down. And you get to deal with Surreal."

Too many words for his brother. And too many answers to question that he didn't need answers for. "When this is over I need you to go fetch a couple of warlords. Assuming both are warlords."

Lucivar closed his eyes, "There are messengers that are paid quite well to go fetch people to bring to the Keep."

"There are and none are you."

He opened his eyes just in time to see Daemon shift from one foot to the other. Not something his brother did very often. "Who am I fetching?"

"Who I wasn't told but the lady was kind enough to write out the directions before going to sleep."

The lady? The young girl Daemon had rescued. Soo, the little darling was a queen. "Fine show you show me…" The smile on Daemon's lips was not comforting.

"After Karla tells me why we are meeting here and not someplace more comfortable."

Lucivar was about to say something when Sadi passed through the wall and snapped, "I'm telling you both right now I get to kick her ass first. And I don't care if she is my sister."

Daemon blinked and finally took a step into the room. "Namesake, shouldn't you be visiting your friends?"

Sadi spun to glare at his uncle, "You didn't tell him?!"

Crossing his arms Lucivar gave his best impression of an arrogant smile that he could muster, "I was waiting to hear everything that I have yet to be told myself. But since you clearly know something why don't you enlighten both of us?"

It was then Deamonar slid in the room making sure not to actually get to close to his uncle. "Aunt Karla and Aunt Gabrielle are on their way. Jaenelle Sadiblo and Aunt Surreal should be right behind them."

Daemon squeezed the bridge of his nose , "Why is Gabrielle who should be in the dark realm here?"

"Aunt Karla sent for her."

"Prick now would be a wonderful time to start explaining before I decide to pin you to the wall." If the children weren't in the room he would already have. was the unerlining message.

"You will do no such thing."

The voice was older and definitely cranky but still … "Gabrielle, I thought you asked me to let you retire from the living?"

Her eyes narrowed, "I have never not answered a request for help from one of my sisters when I was among the living and I will not begin now."

Oh, yet she was already pissed. To bad Chaosti had already become a whisper to the darkness just a few years ago. At the time it didn't make sense since he wore the darker jewel. Now?

Karla carefully stepped into the room bot Surreal and Janelle behind her. Closing the door with a calmness that could put a sharp edge on already honed tempers Karla very calmly asked, "Now I'm not going to ask how Prothvar got hurt because I think I can fill in that answer myself. But I want to know right now why the three of you thought this would be a good idea."

Daemon let his eyes look not at Karla but at the children. Sadi was too hot to have anything to do with his brother being hurt. Jaenelle wouldn't meet his gaze but Deamonar…

Deamonar squared his shoulders and met his uncle's glare. "Last night after your children came to the eyrie Jaenelle asked if I would help her teach Prothvar something today after papa left to visit you. I agreed without asking what." His glare turned to his cousin, "Which _will not_ happen again. This morning we rode the winds to the nearest gate not here at the Keep. Jaenelle assured me that she had been given permission to use that gate and to ride the winds to go there. I assumed we were going to one of the other territories that had one of her friends that would be needed for whatever the lesson would be. After stepping out of the gate I very quickly realized where we were and refused to go a single step further."

Again his glare settled on Jaenelle, "And I don't give a damn what the lesson was or if she had permission to be in the dark realm…" His eyes locked on Daemon's, "I did not have permission nor would I ever request permission to go roaming where I do not belong."

Keeping his voice as level as he could make it Daemon turned to his daughter, "Explain."

"I had permission. And the lesson was taught to me by my friend. She didn't think he would be hurt so I had no reason to think that he would get hurt."

"What friend?" And if he had to teach this friend why the living didn't visit the dark realm so be it.

"Deams made flesh."

His legs nearly buckled, "Fine then I will discuss with her why you are not allowed in the Darke realm. Now, what exactly happened?"

Jaenelle swallowed hard, "We were on the high tower. She said that was where she learned to hawk dive. Since Deamonar wasn't with us I I couldn't Prothvar how to use his wings to get the same effect but I showed him after demonstrating it myself then teaching him the spells that I used."

He glanced at Surreal who was one breath away from exploding. Too bad he couldn't ask her if she was the parent on duty today since he couldn't remember if it was his day or not. Either way, he would be the one handling this. "Fine, after I discuss it with the lady I will decide how much trouble you are in. Now, Why were you and not your uncle who we all agreed would be the one teaching flying to your brother was in fact left out of this little lesson?"

"Prothvar asked me if I could teach him and not tell anyone he asked. His only explanation that I know of is that uncle Lucivar refused to teach him."

Locking eyes with his brother Deamon hissed, "In that case…"

"It's not papa's fault. The damn gutter whores …"

"Deamonar don't …" "Prothvar wants to take take of this himself" Jaenelle started only to have Sadi finish.

Soft thunder filled the room. "Everyone out expects Deamonar and Lucivar." When no one moved Deamon very quietly said, "I will not ask again."

Surreal was the last one to the door, "Sadi, we will discuss this."

"Fine, now leave." Once the door was once again closed he looked at his brother, "No I don't blame you for what happened. And if you told my son no, I know there was a reason."

"Damn right there is a reason. And I plan on drilling that reason into his hide just as soon as he can appreciate it."

He knew his brother was pissed abut this he just know he was this pissed and hadn't said anything until now. "Agreed. Now , what gutter whores?"

Deamonar rolled his eyes. "I don't know the whole of it. But some time ago within the last year, a few of the boys from what was the woman's camp have started to come to school a few times a week to learn Eyrien history. A small group of them took notice of Prothvar when he was taking lessons from Jillian instead of sparring with me.

That day they said something to him I didn't hear what but he had been reading under his favorite tree in the school yard. Anyways he snapped his book shut and made the sound echo loud enough for the teachers to come separate them before blood was spilled. As they were being separated Prothvar growled at the boys and said if they have a problem who he is sparing with they can taking up with his uncle. The younger one sneered and asked who would claim to be his uncle. You could have heard a pin drop when he answered them.

The last time which was a week or so ago they challenged him to a flying contest. If I'm right that is what spurred this lesson now."

"Pick you know about this?"

"No, but I plan on going got the school to find out why I wasn't told that my nephew was having problems with some of the students." Lucivar paused, "Do the boys have their birthright jewels?"

"Tiger eyes, and Opal. The other's I don't know." He paused, " I doubt they realize he wears the red since he doesn't wear it openly. And…"

"And?"

"The next time I hear that slur I'm dragging them to our eyrie unless uncle Deamon is here at the Keep."

Both Deamon and Lucivar exchanged a glance and said nearly in unison, "What slur?"

"Half-breed. They make sound like he's less… My cousin is not less and I'll be damn if I let him believe it."

Daemon went over to the window. He could see his brother's home village from here. Carefully he let everything tumble in his head that had been said. "No."

"No? No what?" "Uncle?"

"No, you will not do anything with the gutter whores. Prothvar wants to fight his own battle so we will let him."

"Bastard?"

"He went about it the wrong way. I think getting hurt this time is punishment enough until I get a certain someone involved. In the mean time… Deamonar… you hear or see anything you report it to either me or your father but do nothing."

"Are you asking me to be blind to something that is going on within my territory?"

"Never. I'm asking you to take care of whatever you need to omitting any names… and if some children end up in the dark realm I will let you know."

"You think Prothvar will kill the brats?"

"Prick, your nephew has been learning the Dea al mon way of fighting for as long as Sadi has been learning black widow craft. Both are able to do things without the use of their jewels much like our mother. I don't think that my son will do anything… it's just a matter of time until he decides to show them his temper."

"In that case, tomorrow I'll go to the school and find out what I can about the previous incidents. It would make finding the mother's a bit easier when their children don't come home." Lucivar paused and glanced at his son, "Don't you have somewhere to be?" the moment his son was out of the room Lucivar glided over to his brother who was still looking out over the mountain, "You want to tell me what you wouldn't when the children were in here?"

"You really don't know do you?"

"Know…" He paused, "The girl?" The way Daemon was protecting her. The fact that he didn't seem fazed that Witch would tell his child how to do something. "Witch?"

"Asleep in my bed… until you fetch her beloved papa and uncle. The bitch that birthed her may not live long enough to cause any more trouble… but that will wait for a day or two."

"I'm going to kick her ass."

"Stand in line. You can have her after we discuss a few things."

He called in the scrap of paper that witch had written our for him, "Here. Directions to where her papa is. Judging by the fact you need to arrive after nightfall I'm betting either her papa or uncle id either a guardian or demon."

"Wonderful. Any idea who the family is?"

"None. The lady only smiled and said I would understand when I see them. And Lucivar the uncle is a broken warlord. From what I understand there is nothing left of his mind."

"She can't…"

"She can't find any pieces that fit together. It could be because the flesh is still too young but…"

"You don't think so?"

"No. She was younger than this the first time she healed me. And much younger than that when she started healing others." Daemon grabbed his brother's arm, "She still has all of those memories I'm counting on you to help me make sure lose memories sleep until she is older."

"She wanted the childhood she never had."

"I promised her a family that would love, honor and cherish her. A family that would protect her. And friends that she would understand her. And I'm telling you right now if I have to destroy half the realm to give her that I will."

"She already ahs a family that loves her. We just have to make sure her papa understands that."

"I'm sure he will see reason in it once we volunteer to help when her friends visit. Or she blows up her first room because the spell didn't work right."

"If that doesn't persuade him I'm sure telling him I'm her brother will."

* * *

Deamon very carefully opened the door to where his son was healing. His eyes met Karla's before he had even finished opening the door. "How is he?"

Leading Deamon back to the hallway and closing the door Karla let a hint of a smile form on her lips before it faded, "Bruises and swelling is the worse of it. It could have been much worse. I had to break his double red shield and Jaenelle's, we'll call it a bubble shield, to get a good look at everything."

"I'll talk to the lady."

"Surreal wants to see you when you return."

Closing his eyes he snorted, "Sweetheart. Where does Surreal think I'm going?"

"To her cabin."

A quick jolt of fear ran through him causing him to look at his bedroom door. MAing him feel what was protected by the shield. Leashing his fear he sighed, "Why. The little darling is …"

Karla grabbed his arm pressing as hard as she dared and whispered, "She's here?"

"She is and I am going to tan her hide for telling my daughter the instructions that she did."

* * *

Slipping back into his bedroom Deamon smiled. Sometime, after he had left his little bundle of witch, not only found one of his shirts and pair of his socks but also his house robe that had been in the bathroom. She looked content to sleep. Safe and loved. So waking her was that much harder.

Carefully he says down on the edge of his bed and moved a single lock of midnight black hair from her face. Her sleepy little eyes stared back at him before he could move his hand away. Forcing a smile he said, "I normally wouldn't have woke you but I think I'm going to throttle you."

"I have barely been home a few hours."

"True but …" Deamon paused not really wanting to piss her off but he needed answers before he spoke to Surreal or his daughter. "Did you give my daughter permission to visit the Dark Realm?"

She closed her eyes and snuggled down in the bed not really concerned, "She asked where I learned to fly. I told her how I learned to fly after I scared Saetan. She asked if I thought her brother would be able to learn that way." Feeling Deamon shift his weight beside her she let her eyes open. In a heartbeat, they were no longer in the room but in the misty place . In their place. Then Witch asked, "Why did you're eyrien son need to learn how to hawk dive?"

This was not going to be an easy conversation. At least he could have it with Witch and not a child. "I am only going to have this conversation one."

He was nervous and scared she could see it in his eyes. Carefully she placed her hand on his cheek, "Tell me."

"Karla didn't know he was a twin. Nor did anyone know Ally is Eyrien."

"I should have told you more but I thought you would know what I mentioned your brother."

"It did after they were born. However, Prothvar's wings didn't form right. Looking at them they look fine but whatever is wrong is under the skin. Karla has never been able to explain it without it sounding like I was asking her to remove the wings."

"Your daughter never told me. If she had…" Witch shook her head, "It doesn't matter. I'm here now and can see for myself. How badly was he hurt?"

"The shield kept him from any real damage. Mostly bruises, Karla wants him down for the remainder of the day. Gabrielle agrees."

"Gabrielle?"

"I was assuming you knew she was demon." The look she was giving him had him changing the subject. Whatever was between the ladies was going to stay between them if he had anything to do with it. "While you looking, can you find out why he stops breathing? "

"He what?"

"No, as often now that he's getting older and knows that if he overworks himself it's a good bet sometimes when he's laying down he will stop breathing. He figured it out a few years ago when he decided the only way he was going to sleep in his own bed instead of right next to me was making sure he didn't do anything to make his lungs worse."

"Does your mirror have any problems?"

"Not unless you consider being able to do craft well beyond his years and without the use of his jewels a problem."

A breath later they were back in the bedroom, "In that case, I'll see what needs to be done with your eyrien son and I'll deal with your daughter."

No arguing with that voice. Even if she were older he wouldn't have tried. "Sweetheart, If my son requests his wings removed then it's up to him. But I don't"

She snorted. "I wasn't even considering it. Now before I go see him. My name is what has always been."

Jaenelle. "And your sir name?"

She gave him an amused look, "The same. Leland and Phillip had a daughter after the purge. That daughter had a daughter with someone who was of the long-lived race. That daughter has her great- grandmother's deposition and waited for the right time to get my papa into bed. He had kept her alive because of me. I doubt he will once he knows That I came here."


	10. Chapter 10

Lucivar took a deep breath as he lazily flew over Askavi, Terreille. It had been more than a century since he had last flew over this land. Longer than last since he had even been here more than a night. The sun was still high enough where the demon dead would still be sleeping. Still high enough for him not to try to find the elusive eyrie.

Still, that didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy a long flight before meeting the man who had fathered Witch. A man who he had been told to be shielded before they met. And a Man who his brother had thought of as enough of a threat to make sure he was wearing his ring of honor.

Putting the thought of foreboding behind him his eyes saw what looked to be a swarm of Jhinka just about to attack two eyriens. The men would fight to the death. And it would be their deaths. The rest of the Jhinka would be free to fly to the village not far from here. No doubt more lives would be lost.

Making a choice he doubled back and landed just behind the two Eyriens. Both warlords. Neither wearing darker than opal. He would give them a choice he could let them handle the bastards themselves and die. Or he could help and level things up a bit.

One of the men turned to him and dropped his war blade.

"I'm not here to kill you."

"Prince Yaslana?"

The boy was barely old enough to be not called a youth. "Since I need a good workout I'm going to help you with that swarm that is heading this way. "

The second warlord nodded once. Older than the first but not by much. "Much appreciate it."

* * *

By the time the last Jhinka died Lucivar had just started working up a sweat. Both boys had skill with their weapons but still needed more training. Much more training by his standards. Taking a deep breath he added another punch of power to the thick mist that hung in the air forcing it down much quicker than it would have by itself. "Now why were there that many Jhinka this close to a village… and only the two of you to fight them?" He hadn't worried about it before but now… realizing that one only had his birthright jewel and the other a lighter jewel making the youth dominate… he had worked himself from curious to nearing pissed off.

The youth squared his shoulder's, "I'm the strongest within my _queen'_ s village."

"Palanar." It was a warning tone from the older warlord to shut up.

Crossing his arms Lucivar waited until one of them remembered he not only outranked them but his jewel could rip them apart with nothing more than a thought.

The boy… Palanar… glared at the other warlord then continued, "The Jhinka have been breeding without check since the witch storm. They have taken over several of the northern villages. We assume most were killed ."

"Palanar… enough this does not concern the prince."

"Damn you. I am not being killed by an eyrien warlord prince because you want to tuck your tail between your legs."

Since he had a boy that sometimes talked out of line like this when he was pissed off about something he let the comment go for a moment. The Older warlord looked ready not to. "If you have a problem with the boy answering a question… you are free to leave."

The warlord took a deep breath but stepped back just a single step. "Your mother will have something to say about this."

That got Lucivar's attention. "Your mother?"

"Not the one that birthed me but she took me in after the witch storm. She is the queen of the village." Then he turned to other and spat, "And she is _not_ my _mother_."

That sneer should not be in a voice of a boy who was thankful to be raised by a mother. A boy who was loved… Looking to the sky he saw the sun just getting ready to set. "Enough. If the queens of this territory want help with their Jhinka have them come to the Keep. And we can discuss it. If the majority want help then we can work out the details." And since he didn't know what it was that he was offering he couldn't tell them anything more.

The older eyrien glared at him but directed his response to his comrade, "You realize the queen will have you strapped for this."

Another choice. To most, it wouldn't seem like much. But because he knew another young eyerien with the same name he would offer … no not offer demand. "I want you at the Keep at dawn. Do not make me look for you."

Palanar pailed, "Prince?"

"I've decided you need better training than what you're receiving here. After you meet with my queen we will decide what training will be offered."

Relief washed through him, "Thank you, prince Yaslana. And training would be better than what is currently taught."

"Oh?"

"No eyrien old enough to teach proper training is willing to do so. The queen of this village has decided as long as you don't die in battle your doing good. Everything else is about survival."

Mother night. He needed to change the subject fast before he went and found this queen and showed her the difference between not trained , poorly trained… and fully trained looked like. If he did he doubted she would live through the exercise. "Do either of you know how to read?"

"I can. Why?" Palanar frowned.

Calling in his direction. Directions he could very easily read himself and find where he needed to be … He handed it to the boy, "Mind telling me where this is. My queen is a little vague in her directions."

Looking at the carefully scripted words he turned toward a distant mountain, "I wouldn't go there if I were you. The Warlord Prince is not very welcoming to anyone. And the warlord who lives with him is feral."

Wonderful. "You know them?"

"The village queen contacted Lady Allison of Hayll, she is the leasion for Prince Sadi but I guess you know that."

No. But he nodded anyway.

"She came and saw the prince. She was mad at the village queen for not … I'm not sure if there is polite way to say what she did."

Which meant Ally had been more than pissed off about something and His brother either knew this prince or at least suspected who it was. "What happen?"

"Lady Alison comes once a month to visit the prince and has been giving the other queens lessons n dealing with darker jeweled males and those not completely among the living."

* * *

The eyrie looked ready to fall in on its self. The spot that would be a common landing area for any eyrien was overgrown. If not for needed to be here he would have never came this far. Landing just enough where he could air walk Lucivar made his way to the door. A door that looked rotted and if he actually touched the thing his hand just might pass through it leaving nothing but a hole. No choice but to try and knock. Using craft to enhance whatever sound his fist made when touching the door he touched the wood. Wood that felt stronger than the rot that he saw. The feeling of not one web but several. All braided together. Those of his queen he could recognize the feel. Thankfully after wrapping around his hand they received. Those of the other black widow. If he wore anything less than red there was no doubt it would drop him into a web and the demons that lived here would have their next meal.

He would need to discuss this with Daemon since he was sure that web belonged to not only Ally but to Sadi as well. And someone better have a damn good explanation as to why his nephew was here, to begin with.

It also told him something else the children knew about Witch well before today.

It was then the door snapped opened and an eyrein warlord prince stood just out fo reach. His black hair just starting to turn gray. His eyes battle ready. But it was his stance… favoring one leg that said this man had seen his share of battles.

"You better have a damn good reason to be disturbing me."

Lucivar narrowed his eyes just a bit. It wasn't the voice but something about the eyes… Something… almost like he knew those golden eyes. Knew that war just by a quick glance it was honed well enough to make the air bleed. Not yet trusting himself to speak, he called in the small square of parchment with the carefully scripted directions. "I suspect you know who wrote that."

He didn't see the man move until he was already pinned to the wall and the man growled, "Where is my daughter." It wasn't a question it was a command. One that any other day he would have considered a challenge.

If he hadn't been shielded the warblade would have been pressed clear to his throat. As it was he could feel the weight of it pressing against the shield. Well, it was time to end this dance and get this man to where Witch wanted him to be. A single move. Fast and precise and the eyrien were on the ground kissing dirt. Lucivar tsked. "If your father would have seen you do that he would have kicked your ass."

He sat back just enough to steady himself, "My father has been dead a long time."

With a shrug, Lucivar let a smile form on his lips. "Now I think we both know there is dead. And there is dead." He saw the set of golden eyes narrow with a warning. "Now the way I heard it was that Uncle Andulvar died more than 50,000 years ago. But he wasn't truly gone until less than two hundred years ago. So that begs to question why his son never came home."

"You insufferable prick…" His eyes locked on something behind Lucivar. Just as a blade slid down the back of his shield.

Lucivar turned slightly to the other half of a mystery his father had never been able to solve. Peyton. His hair as tangled as his mind. And a scent… Hopefully, his brother was in a good mood before entering any room with this scent. Turning quickly he pulled his brother to his chest. Close enough to say the words of a very simple spell that their father had taught him. A spell to calm someone who was lost in their own memories. Still holding his brother he glanced at his cousin, "now would you like to go inside and discuss some things or go see where your daughter is waiting for you?"

* * *

Geoffrey was waiting at the gate when they arrived. Surprising since Draca should have been the one at the gate. "Geoffrey?"

The twinkle of mischief was more than apparent in his eyes. "Your brother is sleeping. The lady has requested that he not to be disturbed."

"Fine. What else?" There was more he could almost hear it. "The prince had a guest that cannot wait."

Fine, I'll deal with my brother's guess since I'm sure Surreal is much too busy with the children."

"In that case, I will take Prince Yaslana and Lord SaDiablo to see the Lady. She is currently in the dining hall."

*What are you not telling me*

*A great deal. The lAdy will speak to you after your meeting.*

* * *

Lucivar leaned on the door frame and watched the young warlord prince gaze out of the window and into darkness. Felt the emotions of the room that the man wasn't even trying to mask. Heartache. Emotional pain. Grief. And oddly acceptance. "Why do you need to speak to my brother at this hour?"

The man turned just enough to see who was speaking then went back to gazing out the window. "My contract is with him. Thought I would ask if he has somewhere else that needed my attention."

Fine, he could hear the man out then speak to his brother in the morning, "And what does he currently have you doing that you want to be reassigned from?"

More hurt. "Guarding Ally." The boy turned picking up on Lucivar's temper already becoming honed. "It's not what you think. I swear by my jewels it's not."

"Explain."

"I think she would be happier if I wasn't around. She already has so much to deal with. I shouldn't be an extra burden."

And that explained the hurt. He was ripping out his heart for a woman he cared for. Finally taking a step into the room Lucivar asked, "And why would you assume she doesn't want you around?"

"Prince Sadi told those of us who he tasked with her safety to take care of the queen and everything usually falls into place."

"Usually."

"He said I should think of myself as her first escort. And has teaching me what he could over the last fifty years."

Oh yes, he was going to kick his brother brothers ass. Ruling a territory for a year or two he would have dented his head. Ruling it for 50 years… Without letting the family know. A family who would have helped him just so he wouldn't have to go into the blasted realm. Oh yes, he was going to kick his ass. "Fine. So what's the problem?"

"I guess I must have lost my mind." The boy closed his eyes, "I got tired of seeing Ally work in a closet instead of an actual room."

"A closet? What the hell was she doing in a closet?"

"It was big enough for her desk and other things. Bookshelves. A plant that doesn't need light. She chose that place as her office. Damn if I know why."

He was going to tan her hide. Hell if he would have heard about this before now he would have already had. After all, he considered her a cousin. Not a drop of blood between them but that didn't matter.

"Anyways I moved her office to a real room."

"What she do?"

"Having my wings removed hurt less than having her no longer speaking to me. She's moved back into her closet. One of the other's helped her. I think." He turned back to the window, "I know prince Sadi took a chance on me, and I understand if…" He shook his head, "I'm sure he'll want to spake to her before he decides. She'll be here in the morning to give her report. He should know she took over the village until she can find a queen to take care of things."

"Alright here is my decision. Go look after the queen and return here with her. If she has a problem with it, she can discuss it with me.."

"Do you think she will?"

"I think my cousin will have more than few things to say." After she's no longer sitting in a fountain.

* * *

Stepping into the dining Hall Lucivar paused. His little queen was sitting next to her beloved papa wearing Daemon's house robe and digging into a meal that should keep her busy for awhile. Her papa on the other hand was nibbling on some crackers and a glass of bloodwine. Peyton was on the floor stacking little blocks.

Her eyes met his for just a moment, "Did you see Adam?"

Adam? Not an eyrein name. "Is that his true name?"

"It's the one he prefers."

No wings. No reason for people to think he was eyerein. A name that is common among the short lived races? "He needs to talk to Deamon after I pin his ass to the wall."

A deep growl came form his cousin in warning.

"You want to kiss dirt? Besides I'm sure your daughter would be more then justified in throttling you if you don't give that leg time to rest."

"PAPA! I told you not to over work that leg."

*Prick*

*Damn right*

"I'm fine witchchild. Now I would love some explanation on why you're here and wearing someone's house robe."

"Oh." She flushed then looked at her meal. "Surreal and I are going shopping in the morning for some clothes. And Daemon doesn't mind that I borrowed his robe and shirt. It is much better then what I wearing when he brought me here."

* You want to explain?*

"I think your papa wants to know why Daemon brought you here. Come to think of it I'm waiting to hear that as well." Fingernails pressed into his shoulder with warning. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was until my brother decided on thundering through the gate."

Shit. His brother sounded barely sane. And the glare Witch was giving him… "Adam needed to speak to you."

"Since our queen suggest I take over the territory I am not discussing it with you." Daemon paused catching a scent. Not a physical one a physic one. Carefully he slid around Lucivar and into the room ignoring both Janelle and Lucivar. Ignoring the eyrien who was sitting at the table being now restrained by their queen. He stopped and glared down not at the woman who scent he picking up on but a man. Two tired eyes glared up at him. He knew those eyes. They were the same eyes that looked at him the night he became the High lord of Hell. Eyes he didn't think he would ever see. The face wasn't his father but the eyes.

Carefully he went down on one knee and pulled his brother close to him ignoring the scent that should have cost this man his life. Going behind his inner web he probed lightly. Two scents. Both so similar unless you knew the difference you would never know there was a web here. So tangled. So but rooted into the deepest aspects of Peyton's mind. Another web. This one belonging to witch. He would leave that one alone. Pulling back slightly he looked over his shoulder, "Sweetheart come here?"

Janelle slid off of her seat and padded over more curiose then wary. "Daemon?"

"I don't have the experience to burn this out with causing damage."

Witch narrowed her eyes then cursed. "No wonder I couldn't find the pieces." The to Daemon, "Can you hold him?"

"Darling, I have no intention on letting go."

She looked at Peyton once more seeing Daemon wasn't just holding him he had him wrapped in his own web keeping him calm. "We'll discuss your web later."

"What's there to discuss."

"Rather or not you'll be teaching it to me."

A smile touched his lips, "Prick come here. Might need your strength to hold him. NO Doubt the lady would be very happy if I broke something."

Another glare from Witch, "You won't break anything if he's in asleep web."

Xxx

After tucking Peyton into a bed Daemon closed the door behind him now understanding who the eyerien was. "So am I asking why you never came home or what possessed you into fathering another child?"

"Maybe I just wanted to be a father."


	11. Chapter 11

Revenar sat in the dining hall sipping a class of blood wine forcing himself to relax for the first time in over 50,000 years. His daughter was tucked into bed. Not her bed but tucked in next to Daemon. Later he would set some rules for contact between the two of them. But tonight was about Daemon sleeping and knowing his queen was safe. Witch had over ruled everyone when they suggested another room for her. So tonight she was curled up next to her warlord prince who looked more like a large stuffed toy that was being dragged to bed then a vicious warlord prince.

"Now are we going to discuss what is really going on or wait until tomorrow night when my brother can join us?"

Damn prick. He had discussed everything he felt the need to discuss already. The rest would be between him and territory ruler where the bitch lived. Then an even more detailed conversation with the high lord of hell just so the bitch paid all of debts. Neither conversation required Lucivar. "You already know what is meant for your ears puppy."

Lucivar took a full step into the room. Nothing about the move screamed threat, didn't mean he couldn't make it that way if he felt the need. "Since my brother barely sounds sane at the moment and the other one is so deep in the twisted kingdom Witch is having a hard time coxing him to the boarder… I'm dealing with the territories that Daemon usually handles. So I ask again… what didn't you say when your daughter was in the room."

Now Revenar opened his eyes. "Would you make that demand to my father if he were here?"

A lazy arrogant smile twitched on Lucivar's lips, "He wouldn't have made me ask twice." Then he thought about it. "At least not after the dark court was officially formed."

"Or your father?"

"Those conversation were best said with my brother in the room."

Mother night. If those two couldn't figure out how to not answer a question… "The night Jaenelle was conceived I was … I won't call it being in a rut. It was different always suspected black widow craft but could never prove it. Her mother had been sniffing around. I didn't trust her, hell there was nothing about her that was appealing. But she hadn't done anything for me kill her. I found out she was with child just before she delivered." He paused and looked right at Lucivar, "There is no reason that she should have been able to become pregnant with my child. But blood doesn't lie."

That he could understand since he had two nephews that shouldn't been conceived either. Which only meant that Witch had decided. "The way I see it is… Witch needed for that witch to be the one that birthed her. And she wanted to give you a reason to come home."

"Yeah I figured that much. Doesn't mean I agree with her."

"If it's any consultation Daemon didn't agree with her when he found out he was becoming a father for the second time either."

"The boy that came to my eerie... that's his son." Not a question but confirmation.

"He is. And one day I would like to know why he was there."

"Ally brought him. Said it was hourglass business. And I'll tell you right now she can be a scary little witchling when she chooses."

Another thing that needed an answer to. But it could wait…

"Lucivar?"

He turned to her voice. Tired and still boarding pissed off. "Surreal?"

"Your nephew is asking for you. Karla said it would be alright for a short conversation but not to keep him up too long."

"I take it he wants a story?"

She shook her head then considered everything that she knew and who was involved. "He wants something and he wants you to be the one to find out what it is." She paused and looked right at him. "And I've decided something."

That couldn't be good since he could almost bet she now had her favorite knife in her hand. "Since you should be training my son… you are going to be the one to convince him he was an idiot. And _you_ are going to make sure I never hear that he has tried something like this again."

Not likely. Surreal usually handled her children on her own. Or cornered their father into drawing that line. Which meant she was really asking him to enforce that line.

* * *

Slipping into his nephew's room his heart nearly stopped. He couldn't see the rise and fall of his chest. Couldn't hear anything that sounded like breathing. Would have called out to Karla if she wasn't already watching him.

"I'm controlling his breathing as well as his heart. No reason for it really just a precaution. The lady will be in sometime after dawn to look at him herself."

He nodded then asked, "I thought he was awake."

"He was. After Surreal left he drifted back to sleep." She carefully came up to him then whispered, "Whatever it is that he wants to discuss it's with the warlord prince of Ebon Rih and not his uncle."

"Should his father hear this discussion?"

She shrugged, "Some form of it. What he tells you will not be as important as what he doesn't." She took a deep breath, "Now there is something else you need to know."

Whatever it was wasn't good. Not when said in that voice, "What?"

"Your brother is going to need you. Helping the coven … it wears on him."

He only nodded. Daemon would take care of the dead. His job was making sure his brother was blissfully drunk after.

* * *

Slowly two very sleepy eyes looked up at him. Since his nephew was laying on his stomach his head was turned in an uncomfortable position. Carefully he removed the chair that he had been sitting on and sat on the floor. Much easier to talk if one of them didn't have to strain to look at the other. "Your mother said you wanted to talk to me."

Prothvar closed his eyes, "I need a favor."

That simple. Usually was with his nephew. Then again he had always assumed the children would come to him if they had a problem. "Before I hear what kind of favor I want to know why you need one."

A loud sigh then, "How mad is papa?"

Odd question. "About you doing something that we will agree right now you will not try again."

No use disagreeing when his uncle used that tone. "It was stupid. I knew that before I did it, but Jaenelle said I would be fine." With Lucivar glaring at him he added, "And I will not try it again."

Lucivar took a breath. "Before I hear everything your father and I agreed you can deal with the little bastards yourself."

"You know?!"

"Yes we know. However you mother does not. At least not yet."

"And papa will let me deal with this?"

He made a choice. "He will because you grandpa Saetan did the same for us." His eyes closed trying to remember that one time. He didn't have the memory but knew enough to repeat the story. "When your father and I were younger then you we had a tutor. She didn't like me and knew I had a hard time reading. She assigned a book that was difficult for your father but would have been impossible for me. That night he had your grandfather read him the story. After the third time he asked your father why he was reading the same story."

"Papa told him?"

"He did. Our father read the story until he was satisfied. The next morning right before class your father worked with me until I could _read_ the story."

"What happen to the teacher?"

"She finished the rest of that day with us. Your grandfather found someone else to work with us after that." No use telling his nephew what else the high lord of hell did to that teacher.

"Grandpa must have had better control with dealing with teachers then papa does."

What an odd thing to say. "Why do you say that?"

"It's part of the reason I need the favor."

"I'm listening."

"A few months ago when I started taking a class at the school in Hallaway the teacher didn't like me. I didn't tell papa since I didn't like him either. But other than some mumbled remarks about teaching me he hadn't done anything to cross the line. Then your children came for a few days and Daemonar and Titan was in his class with me. Papa decided since it was a school day they were going to school."

He remembered hearing something about it from Daemonar. What he had heard was his son asking questions about if it would acceptable to put a knife between the ribs of someone older. His son had slid around answering any questions but had a look in his eyes that had been a reason to discuss some things with his brother. A brother who had gone cold just from being asked about the school. Looks like he was going to hear everything now. "What happen?"

"The teacher didn't like your children any better. But conceded that their mother at least wasn't a whore."

Yes Daemon wouldn't have let that slide. Neither would any of the children. Yet, "And your cousin…"

"The teacher accidentally lost a finger."

"I see."

"The knife was meant for his ribs. Daemonar threw a shield up between us defecting some of the blow."

Which meant this nephew had drew first blood. It also told him that his brother knew and that was why he trusted his son to handle whatever was going on at the school. "Then what happen?"

"I had a new teacher. The other one refused to have me in his class."

There was more he knew that since all three of his brother's children now had private tutors. "And."

"The new teacher kept me after class. He wore the gray."

"What happen?"

"HE said I deserved it."

There should be no reason for that tone… that growl to be in this boy's voice. "He strapped you?" With Prothvar's nod he fought to keep his temper leashed.. "You went home…"

"No, it hurt too much. I went to the queens residence. There is no queen there but the guards use the offices there. One must have called papa cause I woke up in his bed. The next morning he told Sadi and Jaenelle to stay at the Hall. He took me to the school to point out the teachers. Both of them.

It was early. The teachers were all outside talking to each other before class some of the other kids were in the school yard burning off some energy before they had to sit still for the day. Papa's eyes were glazed and I could see my breath."

Mother night. No wonder his son had asked how mad he was. He had seen his father cold.

"Once I pointed out the teachers he told me to see if Grandma Tersa had any nutcakes for me. One of the guards saw me slowly walking away from the school. He took me back to the Hall. The school was closed for two weeks so the wall could be rebuilt."

"And the teachers?"

Prothvar gave him an odd look. "It was easier to remove the wall then to remove the blood and bone from the old one. "

Sweet darkness. "What is your favor?"

"When I'm visiting I like going to the school. The villagers are comfortable with me because your family is there. I can sit and read in the school yard sometimes Jillian will join me. Or sometimes Titian or Orin will. And I like taking the class on history."

Too many messages there. If the blood in Hallaway was having problems because one of Price Sadi's children had wings the whole city could be destroyed. But if His brother was trying to find out why they now had this problem… Either way the blood was going to run just as soon as Daemon verified what he had suspected. "But?"

"I need to go to the school in the morning. Just for Endar's class and midday meal."

"Why?"

"I can't explain it right."

"Try."

"The last time I was there the air felt wrong. Like a poison hanging in the air. Sadi felt it too but Daemonar didn't. Some of the girls seemed more standoffish then they had the month before. When we returned home Sadi made a web, but it didn't have any answers. When we came last night. It he told me something felt wrong. We agree it's at the school but adults don't seem to notice it. Papa didn't when he paid a visit to Endar at the school. He did that last month before he started having trouble sleeping."

That wasn't surprising both of his nephews were like his sister had been in a lot of ways. They both could pick up on the tiniest of cues that there was trouble. Both ignored if someone was directing ill mannered words at them if they felt the need to be in certain place. And Sadi had the added behavior of talking about one topic then stopping mid sentence either hearing something to carrying on another conversation somewhere else, Then like Kat had he would either resume his previous conversation or not speak the rest of the day. So no matter what the two brothers were picking up on… it was a damn good bet he the warlord prince of Ebon Rih would be the one handling it. "If Karla agrees that you can go to the school I'll take you myself. I will let you do this because I know the training your brother has had. And I know both of you tend to pick up on things that no one else can. Or at least not until it is pointed out. But neither of you will do anything about it."

"Agreed. And uncle?"

Lucivar raised an eyebrow. "The little brats are only part of it. If it was just them I would have brought them to you before now. They no longer feel like they did the first time they came to the school. Some else changed but I don't know what."

And that was why he was just hearing about this now. "In that case why the flying lesson?"

"It wasn't so much learning to hawk dive but learning the speed. I think… I don't know… but it feels important. Doesn't matter the little gutter whore wanted to challenge me… I was not backing away from this one."

* * *

It was two minutes after dawn when Daemon shuffled into the dining hall. His eyes just barely open and already glaring at his brother who was too cheery for the time of day.

Lucivar watching glide into the room and fought hard not to yell at his brother to get his ass back to bed. "Is there a reason you're awake?"

"Apparently my snoring woke the lady. Who then tossed me out of _my_ room because if she had to be up at this hour so do I."

He took a sip of his coffee to keep from laughing at his brother. A laugh that would probably get him killed. "There's a canter of coffee. Someone will be bringing in more shortly."

"And that's why you still are standing."

Mother night. "The children informed me late last night that they are needed at the school today."

Daemon reached for a plain white mug then hesitated. "Your children or mine?"

"Both."

Cold nearly glazed eyes stared back. "What did Karla say?"

Mother night. Soon he would need to talk to his bother about all the things he was keeping to himself. And very soon they would need to sift through if anything that was happening now was related to the lady. "Karla agrees to my terms. Your boys can stay for Endar's class and midday meal before returning here."

Daemon blinked. His eyes not nearly as glazed. "Only one class?"

"Sadi has a feeling. I'm going to be close just in case."

Turning away from Lucivar Daemon looked at the wall. Beyond that wall was Ebon Rih. "No, you have a meeting here today. As do I."

* * *

Prothvar shuffled in the room not a moment later. His eyes lightly closed and walking like he was drunk provided he was he was much older. Finding his father he claimed up on his lap. By right he was too old to be sitting on his father's lap but his papa never corrected him. With his head resting on Daemon's shoulder he started to play with his father's black jewel. "Sister and the lady decided since Witch had the name first Sister will go by her middle name."

Peering down at his son Daemon tried to keep a straight face. "Who poured what down your throat?"

"Karla and Jaenelle made the tonic together. I'm fuzzy numb."

"You want to lay down until closer to when Endar's class stars?"

"Endar has two classes today. The lady said I should attend both. Daemonar will sit with me." He paused and slipped a tiny loop through one of the Daemon's gold chain. "What was the ring of honor?"

Both Daemon and Lucivar shared a look before Lucivar very carefully answered, "It was a ring that was given to the males of the dark court. Why?"

"The loop has the same range and spells. But is only liked to the loop that Sadi and I have. She said I could call out on the black. I can't reach the black so can I use it? Makes no sense must be female."

*If I give him coffee would that wake him?*

* I doubt whatever reason he is needed in Ebon Rih today is going to be found if he's not Awake*

Just before he could ponder actually giving his son a simulate Jaenelle came and sat next to him. 'He'll wake up shortly. Now we need to discuss something and you get to nothing about it."

He was looking a child but the voice was that of his queen. Not Witch but not that of a child either. "And what do we have to discuss, sweetheart?"

"Your father didn't question when I went to the dark realm."

"I have no problem with you being there. Since I can bet you have friends there that you wish to see."

"Some. But there are also some there that need to see me."

"All I ask is that Surreal or myself go with you. Or at the very least are told when you are there so one of us can be close by."

She nodded once then got to her feet. "Surreal and I are going shopping then we will be in the dark realm until tomorrow morning." Jaenelle paused. "His wings aren't as bad as what Karla thought. Tomorrow will be soon enough to correct what needs done. As for the other… It's already taken care of."


	12. Chapter 12

Prothvar sat under his tree a book held between his hands but it wasn't the pages he was looking at. Both Sadi and Daemonar were holding some broken twigs pretending to spar. Jillian was talking to group of females her eyes scanning the area as she did. A group of girls that usually played jump rope or some other kind of game were all huddled near the far wall of the school. None speaking. Not looking at anything but their shoes.

He was getting a bad feeling about this. His skin was prickling in warning. Where was Titan and his sister? For that matter where was Orin. She had wanted to come back to the Keep with them. Something was wrong… he knew the moment his cousin picked up on it to.

The boys who had been picking on him landed just a few feet away from him. They were talking. Probably spewing something that should leave at least one bleeding. But he wasn't hearing them. They didn't matter today.

Slowly he got to his feet. Ice creeping into his veins. What was the reason? It was more than just the girls not outside yet. But what? Jillian was balanced if for an attack. Then a horrible scream. Not in the air. A thread directed at him. Titian.

He called in his meanest knife not daring to look to see if it was honed. He already knew that it was. He had to pull it free of something. The object falling to the ground long before he passed through the stone wall of the school. Long before he called out using the loop that Jaenelle had made for him… didn't have time to ponder why he couldn't reach his father on the red. *HIGH LORD*

* * *

Sadi saw his brother go still. His eyes not watching the boys who landed near his brother. He was watching the sky. Something there . something…

The teachers were all outside here enjoying their mid day meals and keeping an eyes on their students. Edgar was closest. The only trained eyrien male within sight. No not the only one; Daemonar was trained. Not fully but was more skilled then Edgar.

His brother was rushing toward the school. A body… two bodies laid on the ground just as the sky turned black.

A moment to choose. Only a heartbeat.

He threw a shield up around the school just as the adults saw the threat. Just as they saw Jhinka flying toward them.

Another shield this one around part of the school the part where his brother was.

The adults were already hurrying to get the students inside. Just as a storm broke just outside of his shield. He could hold it for a day if need be… but not longer then that.

He wouldn't have to.

Both his father and uncle would be here in a few minutes. HE could feel it.

* * *

Daemon sat down in a private parlor listening to Ally's report. Each word she said only further irritating him.

The children had all been seen by a healer that worked for the Keep last night. Their parents were not going to be granted custody of those children. Not after he had heard what they had been put through. He would not let this happen. He wouldn't…

"I want…" He stopped his head snapping toward where his chilren were. Ice coated everything. His eyes locked with Adam, "… You with me."

"Prince?" Not Adam Ally.

"Stay here. Contact the lady. Her talents are required."

Lucivar was in the hallway standing with another eyrien male. The look was that of wanting answers. "The school. Trouble." Daemon locked eyes with his brother. "I can only contact my boys."

There was only a few reasons Daemon wouldn't be able to contact those with in the village. None of them Good. "Palanar, With me." He put his ebon gary shield around the boy. Then nodded to his brother. "You take the north landing web, Well take the south."

Daemon nodded, "Agreed."

* * *

He could have flew down to the village. But he hadn't seen anythign wrong. The moment he stepped off of the landing web he felt what his eyes failed to see. Witch storm hit hard and fast. Jhinka filled the sky.

They had never came to this part of the vally. Never it was tooo close to him. To close to an ebon gray warlord prince who would slaughter them. He had time to call in his war blade. Time enough to spread his wings …

… Blood rain fell from the skys. The witch storm was asorbed and he could see his brother to calmly coming down the street. Not vering off toward the school not yet. HE was coming to him. "Sadi?" It was the only thing that could be said until his brother eased back from the killing edge.

"You deal with this. I'll deal with the school."

"Agreed." Watching his brother slip down the side street he looked at the boy. "Lesson one knowing when to yeild."

"He just…"

"Yeah he did." His eyes scanned the street. Villigers coming out of buildings. The queens guard finding him just before his guard flew into the village. "What happen?" The question not dircted to anyone directly.

Zaranar moved enough to have Lucivar's eyes and temper directed at him. "Something happen at the school first. Don't know what. Ender barely was able to say "trouble". The shield went up around the school yard just before the Jhinka attacked. I contacted the queen of this village just as the storm started cutting of all communication."

When twelve men had a whole valley to defend it wasn't enough. When those twelve men were all in this village at the time of attach and they were all eyrien warriors it would have been enough to hold the bastards back until he arrived. "How many injured?"

'At the school I don't know. Not more than a handful on the streets. Most have been taken inside already. Minor injuries. Could have been more but…"

"Prince Sadi-" Lucivar stopped seeing another eyrien landing a small girl with him. Jaenelle? She had been with Surreal. He watched as she nodded to her father then took off in a sprint to the school. Not darting down the street but passing through whatever stood in her way. "Prince?"

"Walk with me."

That voice coupled with those eyes told him enough. "I want this village locked down until I find out what happen." He paused seeing the village queen heading his way. "Lady?"

"Prince." Her eyes narrowed at the other warlord prince but said nothing betting Lucivar knew everything he needed to about him. "As I have some idea about what happen on the streets I would like to know what happen at the school. And Why I still cannot contact anyone inside the shield."

"I was just on my way there now." He took a deep breath, "This is Prince Revenar Yaslana. He just arrived home last night."

Her eyes lit up with surprise then knowing what he must be, she asked, "Is there anything you need prince? I don't expect that this time of day is very agreeable with you.'

Revenar shook his head. "I'm fine. My daughter decided I'm needed here so I'm sure it's an excuse to come up with a new tonic for me."

She didn't laugh instead, "In that case why don't we go to the school. I've been told Prince Sadi has yet to release those inside of the building."

* * *

Lucivar let the queen walk just a few paces in front of him but chose to communicate on a private thread, * what do you know*

*Two dead. A handful injured. Your healer was called to help and the prince requested Janelle to get here as soon as possible. She looked saced.*

Very few things could scare his sister. So it wasn't what happen it was… what Daemon was going to do. Then he saw his nephew stand out in the open. He would have hissed at him but he saw he was holding the red shield around the School yard. Calmly he spoke. "Prince. You can lower the shield now."

The shield shrunk letting the queen over to the two injured children. "They're alive but barely."

A breath more and the black shield that had covered the school itself fell then reformed over the far back. Just a few rooms if Lucivar could trust what he was picking up on. Then a second black shield fell over Daemon's.

A breath later Daemonar slipped out of the school his hand holding Orin's. Not a friendly hold. It was a warlord Prince keeping his queen close to him. The sapphire shield confirmed it. "Daemonar?"

"Whatever happened started _in_ the school. I'm taking Orin to the Keep."

There was something else he could hear it being left unsaid. Could see it in the fury of his son's eyes. And could hear the warlord prince in his voice. The only thing keeping that fury at bay was queen who was holding his hand. Lucivar could see something else… whatever anger Daemonar was holding back would be shocking of he was the son of anyone else. "Go. I'll meet you there." It was then Sadi took a step to him and the fury in his son's eye's was comforting to the ice in those eyes. "Prince?"

"Whatever happen here don't expect my father to remain civil. And don't count on him to not go after your throat."

Mother night. That tone should not be in this boy's voice. That blend of ice and fury should not be in voice of a child. "Thanks' for the warning."

He turned to catch the wind then stopped, "What happen here today my father will deal with. What happen before… that's up to you."

Two web coaches landed not a moment later. One stopped near the front of the school. Large enough to carry several large animals or a school filled with students. The second smaller. A private coach went around back behind the far wall and out of sight. It was then Ender came out of the school. Students filing into the coach. Five students that should be coming out not yet seen.

Lady Rhana stood to his side waiting for the only teacher who would dare approach Lucivar to do so. "Ender?"

"Jillian and Tamnar are with Prince Sadi." He paused. "I … I didn't see but … I thought I felt… the lady."

"Not the same but yes. The lady has returned to the dark mountain."

A breath of relief. Not what Lucivar wanted to see. "When you're done here I would like a moment of your time, Prince. I was just made aware of something that you need to hear."

Seeing his brother stepping out of the school he nodded. "Get the children to the Keep. We'll talk there."

Revenar edged over to the little queen's other side. "Mother night. I didn't think he could feel colder than his father."

No he wouldn't. The fact that he could see Daemon's breath. Being a warm day nearing the end if the school year was troubling. Seeing the grass beneath his feet not just dyeing but the dirt burning with cold… oh yes someone was going to die. Too bad his brother already thought schools were battle grounds. "Prince?"

"Because you are the warlord prince I will let you see most of what happen, but I am taking care of this."

There was no auguring with that cold, dark voice. "I appreciate your assurance."

For far too long Daemon stared at him. Then a calm breath. "This wasn't your fault."

He knew that but appreciated the reminder. "Are we going in now? I would like to see what ever this is so we can take care of whatever needs to be done."

"The queen will take care of the village and notify those who also rule in this territory but I suspect this was a targeted attack."

"Prince Sadi? I would like to see for myself you will permit."

Daemon nodded to the queen then turned to the school. *The bodies are still inside*

Lucivar paused mid step. Two reasons Daemon kept the dead there. One the queen needed to understand they were dead. Or second he the territory ruler needed to see that they paid enough. Somehow neither seemed right. *understood*

* * *

Lucivar saw the first body. From below the belly to the neck cut open. Entrails pouring out to the floor. The more he looked at it the more he saw. The cut started from below the stomach then was cut upward. Then a hint of a smell. Blood. Not from this bastard. The scent he knew Jaenelle. His niece. He was smelling her blood. Now he understood the rage. *Your daughter?*

*Head injury. The lady said she will be fine tomorrow.*

Relief. He surveyed the body again barely noticing the queen turning green. * Who killed him?*

* Prothvar* Then to his happy little group "This way. You need to see what happened before today."

Noting in the room was out of place. If you got past the blood sprayed around the room. Got past the body parts that had been torn apart. Not blew apart. Torn apart. It would take considerable amount of rage to do that damage. Then the smell of fear. Oppression. Terror. Images started. Females. Young. Cornered by someone that they should have trusted. The teacher. He wasn't strong enough to break any of them but they would all have scares. This was what the children had been picking up on. They recognized it because they spent a few days each year with Ally. Either he or Daemon should have picked up on it. They should have known that scent.

The queen took a step back her temper barley contained. "I will have a formal report as soon as I contact the parents of all of the children."

Lucivar nodded reliving her so go do what she needed to. "What didn't you let her see?"

A black shield fell over the room. "We will all agree right now I'm handling this. And you are talking care of the family."

This wasn't about who ruled the territory. This was personal. It also meant he was going to be dealing with pissed off youths. "Agreed."

"Prothvar tore the bastard apart using a spell he asked me to teach him some time ago. It looks like he changed it a bit."

"Alright. Not that I don't agree with his method. What caused the rage that is still hanging in the air?"

Carefully Daemon stood before him. His hands now gripping his brother's shoulders. The hands sliding down to Lucivar's arm's effectively restraining him. "Titian was hurt. Jaenelle hasn't confirmed anything yet. What I know is that was a lot of blood. The lady cleaned it up so you could be in the room long enough to see what happen before today."

The world turned to a red haze. He had been standing of knife edge since leaving the Keep. Had kept his temper leashed seeing Daemon already seeping in cold rage. Understood why his brother was taking care of this. He needed to be a father before he had to be the territory ruler. "You'll take care of this?"

"This part of school is not remaining here after I leave. The rest will fall after the teachers get whatever they can't replace."

"What am going to tell Marian?"

Daemon looked over his shoulder, "You got him?"

Making sure he had Lucivar by the arm, Revenar nodded. "I'll get him to the Keep and arrange any meetings that you need. Then we will find who ever help the bastard hide this."

He had been home less than a day and already had slipped back into the rule of family. "Fine. " *Jaenelle will have a tonic ready for him. It's best if he doesn't have to think right now.*

* You put a web around him*

* I did. His temper will be needed. Just not right now.*

* * *

Marian took one look at Lucivar and knew it was bad. Revenar was holding him up and his eyes were glassy. "What…"

"It's best if neither of think right now."

That didn't sound right. More so since the trouble was in their home village. Lucivar should be handling it… "Ender is waiting in the other parlor with the other teachers." She paused, "What happen?"

"I don't have that answer. Not yet. But…" He looked at her. "Here are Daemon's orders until he has some answers you look after your husband. And stay in this room."

Before she could say anything a tray with two glasses appeared on the low table. Sniffing one she looked puzzled, "Who made these?"

"My guess would be the spiky haired witch and my daughter."

* * *

Daemon entered the room where not the teachers were but where the children of the family were. Orin was sitting on a long couch twisting her hands trying not to cry. Jillian next to her offering comfort. His son, Sadi was glaring out of the window overlooking village. Daemonar was pacing. Prothvar was the only one not in the room. Of course he knew that before reaching the Keep.

His son needed to be heavily sedated. Between being hurt yesterday and using muscles that needed rest today. He would be in pain just as soon as his temper simmered back enough to realize he was in pain. Unfortunately he was the only one who knew what had actually happen in the rooms.

"Now, what can you tell me about what has been going on?"

Jillian stiffened. "I wasn't certain until today. No one said anything." She closed her eyes, "Jaenelle, your daughter was with Orin and Titan. The teacher… he just stared just over a month ago. Wanted to see Orin after class."

"I told him if my work was unsatisfactory he could discuss it with my father and Uncle Lucivar. Jaenelle didn't like him and told me she would stay with me." Orin sniffled causing Daemonar to snarl. He probably wasn't aware that he had. "We walked out together. Titian was right behind us. Then she screamed. Jaenelle told me to run. The other teacher. He just started but I didn't know him… he came out of the room and lunged to Jaenelle. She was closer to him. I don't know what happen. It was fast. Jaenelle on the ground Prothvar there. Blood. He told me to get my father. A red shield was around the school." She collapsed into Jillian, "I didn't know."

Mother night. "Jillian?"

"I don't have either teacher. They were assigned to the younger students. Eyrien language the other I don't know. Ender at first was happy about having an eyrien to teach eyrien language. Not just speaking it but reading it. He didn't like this teacher. He told all of us to let him know if something wasn't right with that one."

Sadi shifted just a hair, "He was hiding his scent with some kind of shield or web. It's why it was elusive."

A single nod from Jillian, "The girls he targeted all had their birth right jewels but he made sure not to break them. He had the strength to do that but then his game would have been ruined."

* * *

When he entered the room with the other teachers he was met with worried eyes. Ender was barely controlling his rage. He wasn't a fighter. Didn't take joy in it…. But he would protect his family. "Ender?"

"I didn't like him but I had no proof.' He locked eyes with Daemon, "I would have killed him the moment I did."

Daemon had no doubt about that. The man trained with Lucivar so he knew he was more than qualified to take care of the threat. "Go to your daughter. Daemonar won't challenge you."

"She was the only thing keeping him calm."

Yeah that he knew. "Don't challenge him when he comes on the pretense to check on her. HE's going to need the reassurance that she's fine."

Ender closed his eyes, "HE serves her."

"He has since the first time he saw her."

"How are the other's… your girl? And Lucivar's"

He took the stunned silence of the other to meant he other teachers hadn't known either had been hurt. Pain gripped his heart. "Jaenelle Saetien will be fine in a day or two. The healer wants' her kept quiet for the moment."

"And Titian?" Ender sounded worried now.

"I haven't heard for the healer yet."

* * *

Lucivar woke with his brother watching him. He had no memory of falling asleep and none after hearing his daughter had been hurt. That was more than enough warning that his brother wasn't going to let him express his temper… at least right now. "How's the children?"

"Your boys are pissed off. Daemonar is dividing his time with watching his sister breath and getting Orin to growl at him. The other is reading stories to his sister."

"And Titian?"

"The Lady has her tucked into your bed. Stuffed in your shirt. She's been making tiny movements to get comfortable. She needs to know that she safe without your temper."

Slowly Lucivar sat up. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"You taught your daughter well. The bastard was working hard for what he thought was a worthy prize. It wasn't rape. But he did get a knife in her belly. Jaenelle did the healing herself. There will be no long term affects but she needs a few weeks to heal physically."

His brother would have to make that distinction. "And the other children?"

"The parents have been notified. Nothing remains of the school which will help them remember that they are safe. The boys that have been singling my son out are another matter that is best if you handle."

"Because it's my territory?"

"Because you are eyrien and their mothers have requested that you handle it."

"Alright. What am I handling? Exactly?"

Daemon slid his hand through his hair. "The one bastard was staying in the woman's village. One of the boy's mother's thought it would be ok at first. The boys were doing what the bastard told them in order to keep the girls of that village safe."

He had a knife twisting in his stomach. Not a feeling that he wanted for very long. "What exactly were they doing?"

"Helping to convince the girls that he preyed on that they deserved it. And to keep their mouths shut. One of them decided since they couldn't say anything… if they pissed off the right person. You would show up at the school and figure it out. None of them thought my son would control with his temper. Or would have kept the deliberate verbal barbs to himself."

"The two that were hurt…"

"Didn't see the threat until it was too late. Your nephew didn't know he had cut one let alone the other. He didn't know he called in that knife already piercing the boys stomach. An inch higher he would have killed him."

"So which one of us is working with his skill with a knife?"

"Prick, My boys know what to do with a knife. Prothvar needs to learn what to do with other eyrien weapons. And I want to know who made a warblade for your son.'

"Daemonar doesn't have a warblade. He's much too young for it." Knife and bladed stick sure but not a warblade. Not yet. Marian would kill him, their father if his children had a warblade at their age.

"It was sight shielded when he escorted Orin out of the school. I found out because when Orin ran into whatever room that Ender had the other children your son drew it on him until his queen figured out she could command him to lower it. Orin is also figuring out what lines she needs to now make since her friend just drew a line that he shouldn't have for a few more years."

"So I'm drawing some lines and you are going to help me defend them."

"Actually the lady is drawing lines and we are enforcing those lines. And the lady is beyond pissed."

"Because she has to play queen instead of being a child?"

"No. That is expected since she is a queen and her father hasn't let her not be a queen since she was born. And his idea of raising the queen is much stricter then our father's was."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we will have to be the deciding voice when our queen does something to make his heart stop."

"In that case is there anything else that I need to know about before I see my daughter?"

"A few."

Shit. "Family or something else?"

"The eyrien, the lady decided he needs more training and that he should receive that training here. She also decided you are going to help that territory in the blasted realm so that the rest of your race doesn't die out."

'The queens agreed?"

"The men who heard you were offering help agreed. The queens are left little choice if they want to continue to rule. A liaison would be best after you get things settled."

"Fine. Now are we discussing your other territory?"

"Two, other territories. Ally comes to the Keep each month to let me know what needs done in each. The queens don't like her but it keeps me from stepping foot there. So Yes until yesterday I have kept my word to our queen. Even if she is the one who said I was going to look after those territories."

"In that case I'll visit a few of the cities when I visit Avaski." Lucivar paused, "Adam… he tell you about Ally?"

Daemon wiped his eyes. I wanted to hear what he told you first before I pull his ass aside to hear what he chooses to tell me."

* * *

 **A/n Don't know if I'm satisfied with this one yet so I might go back and fix it later on**


End file.
